Falling White Threads
by slavedriver2008
Summary: What happened to Yui after Seiryuu devoured her? What if she woke up in the world of the gods? What if she enjoyed being immortal? What if she fell in love? An unusual pairing with cross-overs! Let’s see how well you can guess who’s who!
1. Lady of the Dawn

_Hooray for a new story! This is not in my list but I wanted to give it a shot. I initially got the idea from a "what if" situation that's been nibbling on my nerves for days. Anyway, it features my fave FY character and a series of other characters from other anime who just popped in my head – some I have developed a special preference for while some…well…just got there because they moved in the same environment. Enjoy reading!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the characters! Argh! But I do own the story so tell me what you think. Your comments would be greatly appreciated! _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lady of the Dawn**

by Slavedriver2008

* * *

Rays of light gently cascade through the thin opening of a wooden slide door. It glows, faint at first then gradually brimming, lighting the face of a sleeping girl with short blonde hair. The heat prompts the girl to open her eyes, ever so slowly, eyelids still heavy from sleep. The light momentarily blinds her and she turns her face away from the source of heat. She regrets doing so, as the turning send ripples of pain throughout her body.

She covers her eyes, waiting for it to adjust to the unusual brightness of the room. The ceiling catches her attention, there is something proverbial about it, yet it appears strangely unfamiliar. Sounds of footsteps emanates from across the paper walls, breaking the silence in the atmosphere. Yui wills herself to stand, pulling the white cotton blanket to cover her naked body.

The door opens to reveal an elderly woman with dark brown hair tied neatly in a bun. The woman enters the room in precise movements as if preparing for a tea ceremony. The aroma of matcha lingers in the air, making the girl thirsty. The woman places the tray of tea beside the futon and serves Yui a cup of the green liquid. Yui brings the cup to her mouth and bitterness spread throughout her tongue. She took another sip and immediately swallows it, this time, it leaving a sweet flavor on her taste buds.

The woman places a robe near the futon. Instinctively, Yui places the tea back on the tray and stands up to let the woman put the robe over her shoulders. The yukata feels cold on her skin but it smells of freshly picked flowers and young bamboo shoots. Yui loves that scent; the smell of spring, it reminds her of late afternoons sipping tea with her grandmother in Kyoto. Regret fills her, she cannot go back to those late afternoons. She won't see her. She did not even say goodbye.

The elderly woman motions for her to follow and she obliges. The calmness of the place troubles her and it heightens her curiosity. It is a calmness that fills her soul, putting it at ease, calmness that lie in stark contrast to the heady days of being Seiryuu no miko. Yui's heart misses a beat at the mention of the familiar title. She was a priestess for the god of war. Was.

Memories, both joyous and disturbing, flood her contemplation. Her thoughts flow back to the days of rain that ardently showered Kutou since her arrival, the coldness and loneliness that emanated from her room, shrouding a tiny flicker of candle that used to light it. She remembers the hatred, the betrayal, the lust for power. But above these, she remembers Nakago, the leader of her seishis. Her beloved Nakago.

Even if he hurt her, again and again, she would still yield to him. No amount of pain can ever make her forget the comfort of being in his arms. She smiles painfully. No wonder he never truly loved her. She was too weak.

Sadness sweeps through her heart. It is over. Her days as Seiryuu no miko ended the moment she uttered the third wish. The nightmare concluded the minute she allowed the dragon to devour her. She should be happy, yet the thought of not seeing his deep blue eyes leaves a pang of regret in her heart. She loved his eyes. And even in death, she loves it. She loves him.

The elderly woman ushers her inside another similar room and begins to untie the yukata. Yui stands still as she helps her into a garment of flowing blue and indigo silk. The dress reminds her of the ceremonial clothes she donned when she summoned the dragon god – blue top made of the softest finest silk tied in a long indigo ribbon that drapes around her hips and ends around her arms, see through sleeves that ends lazily at her wrist, and a thin lengthy skirt of the same color with slits high enough to reveal the length of her legs. On the hem of her skirt and on the top are striking markings of the dragon, marks that name her a priestess of the god of the east. A symbol of her power. A symbol of her destiny.

Yui turns to face a mirror. Big lonely eyes of blue look back, the familiar figure of the Seiryuu no miko haunts her of what she cannot leave behind. When she first wore the ceremonial robes, she hated it. The design is too structured, too revealing for a girl her age. But she wore it nonetheless.

The woman bows and leads her outside the house. At her heels, Yui walks without the least hesitation. Nothing matters now, nothing. They walk through a path with cherry blossoms lining the sideways and the faint scent lingers in the air. Tiny pink buds gently bloom in the branches of the trees as they pass by as if they bring the sunshine. She briefly remembers hanami, her grandmother's favorite festival. The memories of the tea ceremony in the Hongo residence drift through her thoughts. She will miss the tea and the company. She already misses her old life.

At the end of the path lies a river of the clearest deepest blue that Yui has ever seen. Her eyes measure the length of the river but found it endless, heavily draped in mist. A shadow moves within the thick fog and her eyes fall on a lone boat carrying a woman with blue hair. As the boat comes nearer and nearer, the elderly woman turns to her and motions for her to move toward the wooden edge of the dock. She walks forward and when the boat arrived, the woman raises her head, revealing a white pale face with a button nose. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she appears to be the same age as hers. She wears a bluish white kimono and a smile that lights her pale face. Her right hand holds onto an oar while the other holds on the boat's stern.

"I will carry you across the river, miko-sama." Her voice, though high-pitched and warm, sends shivers down Yui's spine. She instructs her to board the small vessel and sit across her. The moment she sits down, the boat starts to move steadily toward the mist. Yui turns toward the dock where she left the elderly woman but gets disappointed when she finds her gone.

Gently, the boat row into the mist and Yui could not see anything ahead. Everything – the land, sky, trees – fade into the fog. She can only see the boat faintly; even the girl disappears once in a while as the fog shifts. She can hear the gentle lapping of the water against the boat and the monotonous paddling. She can hear her breathing and feel the dampness of the fog on her skin.

Is she dead? Is she being brought to the underworld? Does making the third wish kill her? The scene reminds her of a Shinto myth where a young girl is believed to ferry souls across to the underworld. A similar Greek myth likewise mentions Charon and the river Styx. Yui realizes she has no money or treasure nor does she remember dying with one. She does not even remember dying in the first place. Her last memory was the face of the dragon god and the unexplainable wondrous sensation she felt as he took over her body.

She does not remember falling from the sky or drowning underwater – she only remembers waking up inside the room. "Where are we going?" she asks, unable to control her innate curiosity.

"Don't worry, we're going to where you should be," she answers warmly, continuously rowing the boat further and further to the mist.

"Where should I be?" Yui asks but her question hangs in the air. The girl did not respond nor showed any willingness to answer. The question, now fleeting in the cold piercing mist, has made her back prickle. She has the least idea what happens to characters within the book after they die. It seems logical that she experience what they had gone through – she has become merely a character in a book.

The boat shifts and Yui unconsciously hold on to the stern. Darkness seeps through the fog and she could no longer see the outline of the girl. She could not see the boat and her body either. The sound of water brushing against wood assures her she is still aboard the boat and she is still going to an unknown direction. She can hear her breath, this time heavier. As she exhales, clouds of white smoke appear, faintly giving her hope, probably she is still alive.

Yui could not remember how long they sail through the darkness. Time moves slowly, dragging, too tedious. But it moves, continuously like the river. She is freezing. Her skin prickles from the unearthly coldness of the trip and she realizes that if there is such a thing as dying after death, she must be experiencing the prelude.

"Are we there yet?" she whispers to the darkness. The sound of the paddling reminds her she is still there, ferrying across Seiryuu knows where.

"Be patient, miko-sama. The path for you takes longer than the usual." Yui shivers, is she being brought to hell? Fear envelops her body and she starts to tremble. Was she that evil to actually be tormented in the afterlife?

Yui wrap her hands across her chest, rubbing her hands on her arms, struggling to warm herself from the deathly cold. She closes her eyes and let her thoughts wander through her memories. It is all that she could do at this time, think of her past life. She might be unable to do so if she is to be brought to hell.

The girl knows her thoughts but chooses to stay silent. She was forbidden to tell her anything, it was the one condition Koenma gave her. The Lords across the river would not be pleased if she becomes too friendly, although she has been very much tempted. The deities have been troubled lately, with the appearance of two mikos at the same time. Even the beast gods are not pleased at the sudden twist.

A mere yokai like her has no say against the gods. She only follows and this instance, they asked her to ferry one of the mikos. The girl continues to row toward an unfamiliar place, a little wary. She seldom travels through this part of the river. It is forbidden. Forbidden for someone who serves the underworld like her.

Numbness fills Yui's body. The feeling is not new but it is unwelcome. Of all the time to be cold, she considers this as the most inappropriate time. Heat burns her cheeks and she opens her eyes. The mist has cleared a little, and it is starting to get brighter. Was it morning already? Did she survive the night? Is there even a night to begin with?

The boat sail away from the fog and Yui's eyes strain to see what lies beyond. The light illuminates the surface of the river, making it glow like crystals. It hurts her eyes and she covers them, slightly making out a wooden dock. Slowly, the boat nears the dock, which appears strikingly similar to the one she left. But instead of seeing the elderly woman, her eyes land on three men, all looking straight at her.

The blond man with amber eyes walks toward her, offering a hand to help her step up to the platform. Yui stares at his hand and then looks up to his face. He is handsome and warm, more appealing than any man she has seen before. She gazes through his features and finding no flaw, frowns at his perfection. Is it possible for someone to be physically perfect?

A warm smile spreads through his face and amber eyes look at her with undisguised fascination. He studies her features in the same way she did and he offers his hand closer. The action makes her unconsciously raise an eyebrow, arousing suspicion within her. The man laughs, stirring something in the air. She can feel it yet, like everything in the unknown place, she cannot put a finger into it.

"Your presence delights me. Please let me assist you," he says, warmly, like the feel of early morning sun. His amber yukata reflects the intensity of his eyes.

"Don't scare the little girl, baka." Yui looks behind the blonde man and sees another man with long grey hair tied in a ponytail. She almost let out a gasp when their eyes met. He was handsome, the ill-tempered types. For awhile, Yui thought she felt the same aura Nakago exudes. He smirks, as if reading her reaction. "We've been waiting all day. Stop flirting and let's just get this over with."

"I am not flirting, I am merely showing her our hospitality. And stop being brash, you're the one who's scaring her." The blonde turns to her, still smiling.

Yui turns to the girl and she nods at her, smiling to expose perfectly white teeth. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, If we ever sail again, please do speak to me once in a while." Yui reluctantly raises her hand toward the blonde but before she does, another hand pulls her toward the platform. A sound escape from her lips and as she took another step on the wooden dock, her foot steps over her skirt, making her lose balance and sending her falling to a strong lean chest.

She looks up to see grayish blue eyes staring down at her. She gasps when she recognizes the angular face and the nose that seem to have been perfectly chiseled to match beautiful pale lips. Long grey hair tied in a high ponytail flow like streams along his back, with strands flowing to her cheeks. Their eyes meet and Yui feels the world stop, momentarily. He is more handsome up close.

"I was expecting more strength from the god of war's priestess. I have no idea he would choose a scrawny little girl," he tells her, smirking. Yui gasps and backs away, putting a space between them. She is not…weak.

"I'm not a little girl and I'm not scrawny," she tells him sharply, defensively. "My name is Hongou Yui. Get it right." Everything stay still after she spoke. The grey-haired bishonen look at her, shock registering over his face. He walks toward her and lift a finger to raise her head. His movements are so abrupt and sleek that Yui can only respond with a blush.

"What did you say?" He whisper and his eyes probe deeper into her blue hues. Yui's jaw tightens, starting to lose her temper. She opens her mouth to say her name again, this time clearer so he will not forget.

"Stop it," the blonde man pulls her away. She has almost forgotten about him but compared to the other two, he seems warmer and kinder. "I heed the Lord of the Rain to stop mocking the Lady of the Dawn."

"What?!" Yui's voice raises a notch higher. "I'm a what? Don't call me a name that is not mine. I'm–" The blonde covers her mouth.

"You came as serenely as the coming of the new day. You are as beautiful as the sunrise and as peaceful as the early morning sky. I am not calling you a name that is not yours, that title is yours and yours alone." His warm eyes stare through hers. "As long as you are in this land, you will not utter your name as a mortal."

Sadness suddenly creeps through her face and she can feel it filling her. She is dead. She knows it is possible yet a part of her wants to believe otherwise. Being dead meant she cannot touch or be touched. Being dead meant she can never see her family again and Miaka and her friends and Nakago. Her chest constricts and she inhales, needing more air, more space, more time. She swallows hard, controlling the building tears in her eyes. It would not help her if she cries, especially in front of these men. She raises her head – she will not be weak this time. She turns to the man with warm amber eyes.

"Take me to where Seiryuu is."

"As you wish, my Lady," he answers and Yui's back prickles, thousands of questions appearing in her head. What had she become? What will she become? She wonders and hopes it would be different.

Can she make things right this time?

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__Matcha is the type of leaves used in green tea and during tea ceremonies. Yukata is the bathroom kimono or the inner robe in a kimono. Hanami is the flower viewing festival during spring. Koenma is the Lord of the Underworld and the girl who ferried Yui toward the world of the land of the gods is Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho._

_In the original version, a man who looked like Charon ferried Yui across the river but in this revised edition, I'm following Shinto beliefs that a cute girl is the one who takes souls across the afterlife. I also changed some lines especially with the Lord of the Rain. You see, the characters of Rain and Night got a little mixed up so I'm trying to follow their anime versions so they'll be easier to identify._

_Also, I realized I will retain the tense and rewrite Chapter Four instead. This way, I get to practice writing in the present tense—I suck at it, by the way. In Spanish, it's hard to write in the past tense but in English, I think it's hard to write in the present tense. __Ahaha. I'm explaining myself too much. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for those who have left reviews. I'm not a very good writer but reading your reviews warm me. Thanks again!_


	2. Guardian of the Gates

_Finally, second chapter is up! Sorry for the delay, I've been having a hard time figuring out how to continue the story, especially since I'm trying to make this one as original as possible. But alas, the concept of this chapter was inspired from __**Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time**__ cycle. I did some alterations so I hope I don't get sued. But I do hope you still like it. I promise to make the succeeding chapters original._

_Thanks to __**Dusk-at-Dawn**__ and __**Sonzai Taz**__ for the reviews. I've had so many visitors for this story and I'm really happy. But please do leave your reviews when you have the time. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own FY – it's solely owned by the great Yuu Watase._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Guardian of the Gates**

By Slavedriver 2008

* * *

The horse walks briskly along muddy ground, creating mild thumping sounds on the damp earth. Yui closes her eyes and tries to restrain the urge to stop the horse and walk, the mild turning then and now has made her slightly dizzy. She is not used to riding. Also, Nakago's horse was never this shaky.

She sighs. Nakago again. When will she stop thinking of him? She let out another sigh, this time catching the attention of the man behind her. The deity, with blond hair and eyes of amber, grips the horse steadily and moves closer, wrapping arms around her. The hair on Yui's back prickles, feeling uneasy. She is not used to being physically close to men. \Everyone thinks that she's liberal but it's the contrary. Nakago always puts a distance between them when they ride his horse.

"Is something bothering you, my lady?" he asks, Yui does not need to turn to know that his eyes are full of concern. The Lord of the Morning is a warm and gentle man, such emotions come naturally from him. He has insisted she ride with him and she agreed as there are no other options. Only three horses are at the dock and each one belongs to the deities she is traveling with.

"I am fine. I'm just…" She straightens her back. "…not comfortable with riding…" The man shifts and pulls the reigns, bringing the horse to a stop.

"I can walk if you like," Yui's eyes widen and she hastily holds the reigns, her hands touching his warm hands. Warmth spread through her fingers when their skins touched. Her hands are cold. Always cold.

"It's not like that…" she tells him, her cheeks blushing. She focuses on his hands, gently moving her fingers along his knuckles. Nakago's hands were never warm. They were cold, like hers. "…I don't like riding horses on muddy paths, that's all. It doesn't have anything to do with…us riding together. I'm getting dizzy…can we talk to keep my mind off things…?"

The Lord of the Morning pulls the reigns and the horse continues its tedious walk. "I'm sorry I can't cure your headache." He shifts behind her, careful to not move too close again. "What do you want to talk about? I'm not a very good conversationalist…" He cups her hands, knitting their fingers close together. Heat spreads over Yui's face as the deity maneuvers the horse and she closes her eyes, trying to think of a question to prolong the conversation.

"Why…" she starts. "Why can't I use my name?"

"Names carry who you are – your past, your present, your future." His voice is calm and clear, his breathing flow unabatedly while he talks, sending warmth to her nape. "Giving your name to someone means you're giving them the power over you." He tells her, the tone of his voice not changing. "You are dealing with immortals, powerful beings. Tell them your name and they can control you, force you to follow their whims."

Yui swallows hard and tries to focus on their conversation. His warm breathing has been distracting, it keeps on reminding them how close they are. "I see. So you do not know their names?" She refers to the two men riding ahead of them.

The Lord of the Night, with long black hair flowing freely over his back, is riding ahead of them in a stoic manner, never shifting from his horse despite the constant shaking his black horse did as it walks. He barely talked at the dock and if the Lord of the Morning had not introduced him, she would have overlooked him completely. The Lord of the Night has the aura of mystery, further evoked by his black yukata and his long jet black hair. He has pale skin but with eyes that shine like rubies entices her. His eyes shine like fire, and when she looks into them, she can feel the desire to reach out to him and get burned. In short, Yui likes him—she always tends to like quiet men.

At the forefront rides the Lord of the Rain, a handsome but annoying man. He has the air of a leader, like Nakago, but unlike her seishi and the Lord of the Night, he speaks much. He would constantly look back on them and Yui looks away before he catches her eyes. But then, she want him to catch her, she would love to meet his gaze again.

"I know them by their titles. Those are still considered as names," the Lord of the Morning answers and Yui blinks, clearing her thoughts.

"Isn't it hard calling them by their titles all the time?" the girl inquires, curiosity spread through her face. "It's too…formal." The Lord of the Morning lets out a laugh, the air around them stirs. Yui can feel warmth emanating from nature, from him.

"It can be dragging, but you'll get used to it." A smile spreads over Yui's face. His happiness is infectious. She should have met him when they are sill alive. He should have been one of her seishis. She should have fallen in love with him instead.

"Do Lords and Ladies marry?" Yui asks before she can control herself.

"Why do you ask?" the amber-eyed deity asks back, curiosity spread on his face. He tightens his grip on her hands. Yui turns away from the reigns.

"Nothing, really. It's just too weird to call your husband Lord of whatever all the time." The blonde deity laughs again, the idea never crossed his thoughts, yet he wants to answer her questions. Her innocence amuses him. It then occurs to him that she is young, probably fifteen or sixteen of age.

"They don't call each other by titles. When two deities marry, if it's possible, they tell each other their names. And they both keep it between them." He pulls the horse to walk a little faster. "Names not only give someone who knows it power over you, it also creates a bond. The elders—" he explains as Yui's bow creases. "…deities who came before us—said that telling another powerful being your name is tantamount to a marriage proposal in the human world."

Yui gasps, her hands covering her mouth. The Lord of the Morning regrets saying such, her hands are no longer within his grasp. "Then…when…" She blushes.

He laughs, this time fuller. "I wouldn't be surprised with the Lord of the Rain's reactions earlier. If what the elders said were true, you literally proposed to him."

"No way!" Yui shouts in the air. The two lords turn to them and she diverts her attention on the mane of the Lord of the Morning's brown horse. "Then _he _has powers over me?" It is unthinkable, being bonded to someone as cold and mean as the Lord of the Rain in eternity.

"You directed the answer to the Lord of the Rain. But the three of us heard it; we technically have powers over you now." Yui cringes and the amber-eyed deity laughs again, "But even if we knew your name, I don't believe we'd want to control you." Yui turns her head to the man behind her, her face lights with curiosity. "You belong to the god of the east."

Yui choose not to say anything. _Seiryuu, Seiryuu, Seiryuu. It always ends to him doesn't it? _When she was alive she belonged to him, and even in death she is his. The thought brings hopelessness to her. He is controlling her life, her destiny and she does not believe in destiny. How crazy she was to believe she can actually control fate, that she can change the course of her life. She should have realized it earlier. Sadness fills her and she wants to get rid of the emotion. She wants to feel happiness, drown in a feeling of lightness. Unfortunately, death does not give her such freedom. Her past still lingers at the back of her head—and those are not good memories.

"We are near the gates. You have to prepare yourself," the Lord of the Morning tells her, ruining her flow of thoughts. She discreetly wants to thank him for doing so, once she starts to wade through her memories, she drowns.

"Why do I need to prepare myself?" Yui asks, catching the last part of what he said.

"In spirit, you are still a mortal. To be able to go inside the city, you have to pass through the gates. And to pass through the gates, you have to be cleansed."

"How is it done?" Yui asks but the man did not respond, continuously steering the horse to the direction of the gates. Realizing, he has no intention of answering, Yui focuses her attention to the 'gates' ahead and gasps at their beauty.

Huge arches made of bronze, silver, and gold shimmer under the morning sun. They are big enough to cover the horizon and they are too big to miss. Yui strains to see each arch clearly, looking through the detailed carvings in each piece of metal. She notices that although the arches are of different colors, they have the same designs – circular patterns of vines and leaves in fancy metalwork.

What catches her attention are not the thousand prized jewels embedded in the arches, but the four big stones that protrude from the top – blue, red, white, and green – the colors of the four gods. The blue stone glistens and energy courses throughout her body. No doubt about it, it is Seiryuu's stone.

The horses halt before they reach the arches and Yui's eyes land on a woman with long silky black hair with a greenish shine. Long blue green robes cover her body and lavishly spread on the land below her feet. The woman smiles, stomping the big key staff she holds on her right hand. The ground reverberates at the stomping and the winds red stone embedded at the top of the silver key shimmers in the light of the morning. The amber-eyed man swiftly dismounts and supports her as she goes down the horse. Yui tightens the knot on her top and hopes she looks decent enough for the 'cleansing.' The man smiles.

"Be careful." before she can answer, the man laces his fingers on hers and pulls her forward. "I have brought the Lady of the Dawn for the cleansing. Do what thy think is proper so she may be allowed to enter the gates."

"I am the Guardian of the Gates. Prepare yourself maiden, the path you seek is not easy and you might get lost." She continues in a monotonous voice. "Remember the arches and take this advice to heart: the way back appears only once. Miss it and you shall be gone."

"Excuse me?" Yui asks. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Enter the gates and come back through them. It is simple enough."

"Alright. Where do I start?" The Lord of the Morning pulls her toward the gate made of bronze. There is nothing special about the gate; from where she stands, she can see the other two arches neatly lay before her. But this is an unusual place, everything is possible.

The blond-haired man asks her to turn around and she faces him. He places his warm hands on her shoulders and looks at her intently. "I shall be waiting for you at the other side, do not miss the gate," he tells her softly. "This is the gate of what was. Are you ready?"

She nods and he pushes her roughly, her body falling to an unexplainable silvery mass behind her. Her eyelids feel heavy and she closes them, everything fades into the darkness, as if sleep seems on the verge of consuming her. A drop of water hits blackness and white ripples surround it. It makes a sound, so pure and clear that her head trembles.

When Yui opens her eyes, she finds herself in the dark alleyway of Kutou, the exact same place she treads when she arrived in the book. Cold and numbness fill her body. She wraps her arms around herself and gasps at her nakedness. Her pale skin glows in the darkness of the streets and she panics. The beating of her heart rings loudly on her ears. _No, this can't be happening._

"Looks like this is our lucky night, eh." Yui turns around to see three men looking hungrily at her. Instinctively, she runs away from them. She knows what would happen once they reach her, she has experienced the same thing, saw the same scenario. The same fear she felt months ago emanates and tears roll down her cheeks. She continues to run, the footsteps growing louder and louder behind her.

There will be no Nakago to save her, no one will. She has to be strong. But how? She runs, away from the men, away from their desires. _Think Yui, think._ She glances back swiftly and stifles a cry – they are only few paces behind. Her eyes land on a group of barrels placed one after another at the side of the street. With tears streaking her face, she rushes toward it and pushes the mound, making it crash on the road, splinters of broken wood lining the muddy street.

A sudden surge of power fills her, emanating from her hands – Seiryuu's. She clutches the shining blue light and his power flows freely throughout her body. She gasps at the surge that abruptly flood through her veins. She let out a cry of sheer pleasure. Sweetness fills her senses and she tries to get more of the blue flame. The feeling overwhelms her, it overflows, dying to separate from her flesh, burning her intensely. The force starts to create burning circles on her skin. She moans, almost at wits' ends.

Seiryuu's power blinds her, images of the men appear on her consciousness. Anger grips her and with a howl, she raises her hand and releases the blue light toward an unseen force. The pain gently subsides as the power loses its hold of her body. Yui licks her lips, thirsty as the ecstatic sensation leaves her. She controls the urge to summon him. It feels wonderful, him.

Yui shifts her attention to the pieces of broken wood and dust on the street. The men have disappeared and the image of Nakago's mother crosses her mind. Does he feel the same surge when he used Seiryuu's power? Did he feel the same longing? The need? The thirst for power? Yui closes her eyes, she is thinking of him again and she should stop. She shakes the thoughts away and forces herself to focus on the ordeal at hand. Yes, she entered the gates and she should go back.

Beyond the muddy streets stand the beautifully-crafted bronze arch. _The way back appears once. Miss it and you shall be gone._ As if being pulled by a higher force, she walks toward the gate and let the silvery mass penetrate through her skin. When she opens her eyes, she is standing on the same ground she left a while ago.

Pain springs from her hands and she squirms. Two large wooden fragments from the broken barrel poke out from her open palm and blood gush lavishly from the open flesh. Yui does not have to turn her hand to know the wood has protruded at the other side of her hands.

"What happened?" The Lord of the Morning immediately pulls the pieces of wood and presses their palms together. Warmth and a tickling sensation fill her.

"Where have I been?" Yui asks, her body still trembling from the power that just flowed through her. The Lord of the Morning's warmth is starkly different to Seiryuu's. The latter is more…addicting.

"To a dimension made by your memories, to face an incident in your past that you have to overcome and let go."

"Did I succeed?"

"You have returned. You are only two steps away from becoming immortal," he tells her instead. The Lord of the Morning lets go of her hands to reveal it clean. The wounds have disappeared, and so is the pain.

"Is the maiden ready for the next gate?" the Guardian of the Gates asks.

"She will be ready." The Lord of the Night walks toward her and pulls her from the blonde deity. Yui blushes, hearing his voice for the first time. Deep and guttural and cold. Like a vampire, a gorgeous vampire. He directs her toward the silver gate and Yui looks at it warily. "The way out comes only once, do not miss it," the red-eyed deity tells her. He had her face him, his hands are cold, like hers. "This is the gate of what is," he says. "Come back," He whispers and for a moment, his face softens.

A flash of emotion emanates from his eyes but before Yui can dwell on it, he pushes her toward the silvery mass of the second gate. She closes her eyes as the force fills her, a liquid drops to an invisible black pond, creating white ripples and a clear clear sound reverberates in the air.

Water floods her senses and Yui opens her eyes abruptly. Murkiness fills her view and she holds her breath, glancing at the muddy body of water she falls into. Pale flesh slowly comes to her view and she almost let out a scream. Decaying bodies float along the abyss, eyes open and full of fear. Blood lingers thickly under her nostrils, making her feel like throwing up. She hates the smell of blood. Yui hurriedly swims upward, away from the dead bodies, away from the blood, away from the murky depths.

Panting for breath, she swims toward the surface of the lake, pushing herself toward the shore. The bodies still float in the water and around her, the pungent smell of rotting flesh fills the air. Even as she reaches the shore, piles of bodies lie in lifeless slumber. The view disgusts her and she throws up on the banks of the river, letting out the curdling water she swallowed accidentally.

"It's your fault." A familiar voice makes Yui turn and her eyes widen as a brown-haired girl with pale skin walks toward her. Miaka. "This is what your war has created Yui-chan." Her eyes widen at the realization, fragments of by-gone memories flood her thoughts. "Parents lose their children and children lose their parents. No family will ever be complete again, Yui." Her eyes are tired and dreary, her skin a little dry and droopy. "You wished for this."

Tears she cannot control flow unabatedly through Yui's cheeks. Pain and regret pervade her chest, making it constrict. She places a hand above her heart, pacifying the sudden palpitations. "I did not want this to happen, Miaka. I swear."

Miaka walks toward her and hugs her weakly, her arms lacking the usual warmth it always has. "You can still do something. Tell Nakago to stop the war."

Yui's face glistens with the tears that seem to have a life of its own. Her voice breaks as she speaks, "Where can I find him?" Color appears on Miaka's face but it was not enough to improve the hopelessness she emits.

"He camps at the other side of the hill. We can ride horses to get to him. You should talk to him, ask him to end this carnage. He is being controlled by Tenkou but the demon has no powers during daylight. Nakago is on his right mind only during the day."

Yui instinctively looks up at the sky, shades of indigo blankets it. Urgency sweeps through her, and a faint downtrodden feeling, hopelessness. They will never make it in time. "How do I stop him?"

"You are his miko, he will listen to you. Yui, hurry." Miaka pulls her hand toward two horses.

"Where are your seishis Miaka? Where is Tamahome?" The question appears suddenly in her head and the brunette turns to her, gloomy.

"They're all dead. Yui, Nakago killed everyone, even your seishis."

"I'm sorry," she whispers, hugging her best friend. She cries on the brunette's shoulders. Twilight starts to break in, vultures hovers above them, waiting to devour the bodies that lay on the banks. And maybe on them.

"We have to hurry, Yui. You can still do something. Night is falling, we still have time if we hurry." A screeching sound fills the air and Yui turns toward the lake. At the middle, above the waters stands a silver gate with four colored stones. _The way back appears only once. Miss it and you shall be gone. _She walks toward it, feeling the need to get across. A hand pulls her back. "Yui! Where are you going? We have to stop Nakago!" Miaka cries in agony, begging her to come with her to the hill, to talk to her seishi.

Yui looks back at the lake and the gate disappears. She runs toward the banks. "Where is it? Show yourself again!" she screams, but the cawing of vultures answer her.

"Yui, come back. Please, we have to stop this war! You started this, you're the only one who can stop this!" Miaka calls desperately. Yui hears her but her thoughts are floating somewhere else. Fear fills her senses, she missed the gate, she will never be able to get back. Come back, the Lord of the Night tells her before she dives into the darkness. _Come back._

Light flickers in the distance and the silver gate reappears on the middle of the lake. It looks more solid now and it glimmers against the already darkening sky. She dives into the depths and swims toward it, mindless of the coldness of the water and the numerous bodies her hands and feet brushes while swimming. She tries to forget the decaying smell of flesh and the pungent smell of blood. She needs to reach the gate.

"Yui!" Miaka calls her, her voice breaking in the dead of twilight. "Come back! Save this world! Save me!" Tears spring from her blue eyes, the waters washing them away. Heaviness tugs her but she cannot go back, she cannot save this world, she cannot save Miaka. "Yui!" she continues to call her but she swims further and further away.

Before she crosses the shining silver gate, she turns her head to look at her best friend one last time. Miaka calls to her, crying. Horses appear in the horizon and a warrior appears behind the Suzaku no miko, lifting a sword and swinging it toward Miaka's back. Yui screams as she falls into the mass of the silver gate.

"Miaka! I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she cries, heart heavy and in pain. She turns around to return to her. Maybe she can indeed save Miaka. Maybe it is not too late. Leaving her behind is the most painful and regretful thing she has ever done. And the fact still shreds her heart to pieces. Before she steps back into the silver arch, a pair of hands holds her back and her eyes meet a pair of calm bluish-grey eyes. The Lord of the Rain looks at her with deftness.

"There is still one more gate," he says coldly, but his eyes betray his concern. "Prepare yourself." The Lord of the Rain supports her toward the last gate. He turns her back against the golden gate and her eyes meet his icy blue stares.

"I can't do this," she says softly, tears flowing down her cheeks. The blue-haired deity brushes the tears with his hand. Yui closes her eyes at the warmth of his skin. Even though he is aloof and expressionless, his hands are tepid and comforting on her skin.

"This is the last gate, the gate of what will be." She shivered at the sound of his voice.

"What if I can't go back?" she asks very softly, his eyes look down on her, worry more evident now. "Would…would you be waiting for me?" He smiles at her for the first time and Yui feels the strength coming back to her legs. He leans down toward her ear, she can feel the warmth of his breath.

"I will not leave the gates until you return." His words offer Yui assurance; hope that there is indeed a reason to come back to this world. Even if it's just for a deity with piercing cold eyes, a deity whose smile bring her strength.

She smiles back, a weak smile that reaches her eyes. "I will come back then." The words are out of her mouth before she can think. The Lord of the Rain shifts and slowly pushes her toward the last gate, there is hesitation in his touch but she let herself fall to the uneasy mass that transports her to another world.

Yui closes her eyes and refuses to open them even after the drop of liquid hit the invisible dark pond. Her eyes are still closed even though the faint chirp of birds fill her ears, the warm wind blows on her skin, and the hot rays of sunlight gives her heat. Lips press to her mouth and she gently opens her eyes. Warm blue eyes look down on her and golden strands of hair brush through her cheeks. She gasps.

"Nakago…" The shogun smiles, the act lighting his handsome face. _No, not him. Please, let this test involve somebody else._

"You fell asleep outside the house again. Is it too small for you?" He is still smiling warmly and Yui could not help but blush at his nearness. "I love it when you blush for me," he whispers and the back of his hand softly caresses her cheek. "You are beautiful, Yui." He trails her face and slowly leans down to kiss her again. Yui closes her eyes, his mouth exploring hers lazily but each movement leaves her gasping for air. His hand lands on her breast and she opens her eyes, surprised.

"Wait…" She brushes his hand away. The sudden intimacy between them is driving her crazy. He is never the type who would show his emotions. He never loved her. But why…why is he acting like she's the most important woman in his life? Is he really Nakago?

Nakago worriedly looks at her, hurt reflects in his eyes. "Is there something wrong?" his eyes are filled with concern and love. Yui could not stand it. This guy does not love her. Nakago never loved her.

"Why are you kissing me?" she asks. A memory lingers in her thoughts. It is a new memory, she never had it before. The longer she thinks of it, the longer it becomes a part of her past. Nakago let out a laugh that warms Yui's heart.

"And why should I not kiss my wife?" Yui's eyes widen. "I see you are still dreaming." He places a finger on her mouth. "We got married a few months ago, after the war. And until now, I could not get enough of you. I love you, Yui…" He tells her and he slowly kisses her again.

Yui closes her eyes, memories flood her head. Yes, she remembers the end of war, the peace agreement between Konan and Kutou, Nakago leaving his post as shogun, their wedding. The memories are overwhelming yet it fills her with happiness. The man she loves loved her back. A part of her rejoices, yet a part of her feels something is wrong. The kiss leaves them breathless but equally blissful. Nakago plants a kiss on her temple.

"You should stop sleeping outside, it is bad for our child," he says softly.

"Child?" she murmurs in close eyes.

"Have you forgotten what the healer told you yesterday? You are three weeks pregnant." Yui opens her eyelids and his face fills with concern. An image of cold blue-grey eyes appears in her thoughts. _I will not leave the gates until you return…_ She hastily stands up and looks around. "What is wrong, my love?" Nakago's voice rings with gentleness but there is a sense of alarm in them. He is after all, a warrior.

From a distance, stands a golden gate that glimmers under the sun. There is no mistaking the four stones that protrude at the top. _The way back appears only once. Miss it and you shall be gone. _She walks toward the gate but Nakago's hand stops her. He embraces her tightly.

"Don't leave me Yui. I need you. I have changed because of you. I am no longer the cold-hearted warrior who used you. I love you Yui, please don't leave me."

Tears start to fall from her eyes again. She curses the gods under her breath for using Nakago to test her. They know she cannot resist the man she loves. She opens her eyes and look at the gate, it flickers. She turns around, crying. She needs to go back, but her heart wants to stay, to stay with him. Maybe it is not such a bad dimension to get stuck in. She will be with the man she loves and they will be happy. He would be the man she wanted him to become – loving, caring, always smiling.

But is he real?

She pushes him away. "I love you Nakago, I really do. I have never loved anyone the way I loved you." Her heart shreds into pieces. Burn the gods for tempting her. "But I cannot stay…" Yui closes her eyes and hastily walks away from him, the golden gate flickers in the distance. _Don't disappear yet, please. _

Nakago's cries fill the air. "Yui, help me. Tenko, Tenko's trying to control me again." Another piercing scream left him. "Yui!" She continues to walk toward the arch, there's no turning back now. She let out a cry and steps into the gate.

"I hate you! Why must I always leave him suffering?" She screams at the top of her lungs. "Why am I always forced to do things I don't want to do? What have you done to me?"

Cries leave her, she feels so mad and hurt and remorseful. Cold blue-grey eyes look down on her, concern filling them. It calms her, the Lord of the Rain's eyes. His arms wrap around her and she allows herself to drown in the heat of his embrace. It takes a while before she finally let go. When she did, she somehow regrets leaving his arms. He touches her hand and gently pulls her toward the Guardian of the Gates. He did not let go of her hand and she holds his hand tightly.

The woman pours a chalice of cold clear water over her head. "You are washed clean of what sin you may have done and of those done against you, of what crime you have committed, and of those committed against you." The guardian tells her in a cold voice. "You are stripped of false pride and false ambition. You are no longer the Seiryuu no miko, you are the Lady of the Dawn. You have come to us pure in heart and soul." The woman smiles at her. "You belong to us now."

The Guardian of the Gates' eyes glow, making Yui shiver. She holds the Lord of the Rain's hand tightly, as if doing so could bring her the strength she needs.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ I'm sorry, this is such a long chapter. The next chapter would be focusing on these hot deities and their relationships with our heroine. (This is a love story, after all.) Can you guess who the Lords of the Morning, Night and Rain are? Anyway, the Guardian of the Gates is no less than Setsuna Meioh or Sailor Pluto from Sailormoon! I hope it was clear though, you know, with the key staff and all. ^_~ I've edited the opening of this chapter—I just realized that it doesn't coincide with the treatment I did with the first chapter. Hope it worked._

_**Clue:**__ The lord of the morning is a character in Yuu Watase's other anime while the lord of the Night is a character from a video game. As for the lord of the Rain, well…he's one of the first characters that I fell in love with waaay before FY got published. Ahaha. And he's very single. Don't forget to review!_


	3. The Two Ladies

_Sorry for the delay in chapter three. I've been so busy (and sick) lately. Anyway, after this chapter, this story will be in hiatus until I finally know how I wanted the story to flow. I'm really having a hard time writing this, I need more time, I guess. Hope you'll still read it once I decided to update it again. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the characters of this story but I own the plot. Yui is my favorite FY character and…well…I always say that anyway._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Two Ladies**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

The dawn has come earlier than the usual, only a little after Yui opens her eyes. She knows this for a fact. Even with the absence of a clock, she can determine the time, or the feel of how it should be. She has been used to waking up early to prepare breakfast and to prepare herself for school. More than a decade of doing so cannot be erased by just one day, or one night. She lives alone. Lived alone. And waking up alone is likewise never foreign to her.

But this specific morning is different. She is neither alive nor dead. Somewhat in-between. Semi-alive, semi-dead. Yui does not need to rush to school, study hard, spend time with Miaka. No school. No class. No Miaka. The consequences of being in-between. A liveable dieable situation. In-between.

Light slowly enters the room and she turns to face the ceiling made of wood. Strong enough to protect her from the outside elements. Bluish enough to imitate the sky. High enough to delusion her of freedom. But it is just what it is, a ceiling, a part of a house. The Lord of the Rain's house.

The realization makes her sit up on the side of the futon, unmindful of the blanket slipping to the floor. Her gaze rakes the simplicity of the room—probably his room, the Lord of the Rain. He was nice enough to give her a place to stay for the night. Or at least, trying to be nice enough. Not too much, not too little. Just enough.

The room somewhat reflects him—simple, barren, cold—with only a low table as ornament. But it offers a certain comfort, in a way. The blond girl slowly reaches out to a white yukata laid at the side of the bed and dons it. The cloth feels warm on her skin, smells of sunshine, and fairly rough, probably from being under the sun for too long.

Yui walks toward the table, with a pitcher of water and a bowl. She briefly wonders how such small things could make it into her room without her realizing it. Pink forms at her cheeks when she realizes that she has fallen asleep naked, with only a blanket to cover her through the night. She should stop doing that. And she should stop being comfortable in someone else's bed.

Still lacking strength, she carefully pours the contents of the pitcher into the bowl and washes her face. This is how they do it in Kutou and in medieval times, she remembers, from books she had been reading back in her world. Her old world. This is her world now. The thought sends a shudder through her spine. Even with everything conspiring to that reality, she still could not bring herself to accept the truth. The truth. Still hurts.

Yui leaves a sideway look at the room and slowly slides the door that separates her room from the rest of the house, revealing an unfamiliar floor interwoven of cypress, bamboo, and cedar, and carefully placed tatami mats. His house is a typical Japanese house, strangely similar to her grandmother's residence in Kyoto. Yui squirms when the sound of clashing metal springs in the air. Intrigued, she walks toward the threshold and her gaze lands on two figures gracefully engaged in a swordfight.

The Lord of the Rain attacks abruptly, even Yui watches in awe at his speed. He continues to thrust, at times with abandon but never losing control of the blade. His enemy lurches backward sharply, sleekly, almost as if expecting each movement. Even in a duel, the Lord of the Night moves as swift and precise as the element he embodies. She knows very little of sword fighting, and could not even carry one, but she knows that what she is currently watching is an epitome of fine swordplay.

A smile spreads from her face, remembering an image of a blonde-haired shogun. Nakago did not know she watches him sometimes. Well, she tries to watch him discreetly, but the shogun, bonded to her by Seiryuu, always knows when she is around. As if pulled by the same bond, the Lord of the Rain glances briefly at her direction, a few seconds before he shifts his attention to his opponent. A few seconds that makes Yui catch her breath.

"The morning is beautiful today, isn't it Yui-sama?" the Lord of the Morning greets her and Yui turns to find him sitting serenely on the threshold. The scent of hot green tea flows under Yui's nostrils, relaxing her. Yes, it is a beautiful morning. "Would you sit with me and watch this otherwise boisterous swordplay?"

She smiles at him, "Do you want more tea?" The Lord of the Morning briefly looks surprised but answers her with a smile.

"By all means, yes." The blonde girl slowly sits beside him, careful not to ruin the peaceful mood of the day. Despite the sound of clashing steel, she calmly lifts the tea pot and pours the green contents lavishly on his cup. His gaze follows her every movement and Yui smiles confidently, serving tea is one of the things she can do with perfection. She has, after all, been doing it once every month for her grandmother, a habit since she was eight.

The smile quickly fades. Thinking of her family saddens her. Had she only knew things would end like this, she would have showered them with affection, tell them what she feels, spend more time with them. Hongou Yui is an ice princess, she seldom talks, seldom interacts with people around her. She chooses her friends carefully and disregards the others. She studies hard, oftentimes spending more time inside her personal space than in any part of the house. She is always alone. Always.

Since when has she been dense? Cold? Aloof? Since when did she start distancing herself from everyone? Why does she suffer? Why has she done what she did? Why had it come to this? Her hands tighten on the tea pot.

"Why…?" she let the last word out, softer than a whisper, in the same exact moment the liquid reaches the lid of his cup. Not too high to reach the rim, not too low to moisten the insides of the cup. Enough. Just enough. She let out a sigh, there she goes again, lost in her thoughts. Thinking is a dangerous thing. "I'm sorry, it might be a tad too bitter." Yui hands him the cup.

Without saying a word, the Lord of the Morning brings it to his mouth, gently sipping the green contents. He smiles at her. "It is a bit bitter. It seems to lack something…"

"Slower than the usual, aren't we?" The voice makes Yui turn to the direction of the two dueling deities. She has almost forgotten about them. "What? Bad night?" The Lord of the Rain laughs hoarsely and his black-haired opponent raises an eyebrow as he continues to evade the blade.

"I should say the same to you. You are much slower than the usual," the Lord of the Night answers the blue-haired deity with a tight voice. "Having a lady under your roof drives you crazy?"

"They're at it again," the Lord of the Morning says, quite cheerfully. Yui frowns, being the center of attention always makes her nervous. And being the center of a joke makes her equally flushed.

"Does they always mock their opponents?" she asks and the deity beside her nods. "What a nuisance." The Lord of the Rain casts a brief glance at her direction and Yui averts her gaze. The Lord of the Night thrusts his blade toward the blue-haired's sides and the latter evades slowly, the blade running through the cloth, barely touching his skin.

"Why should I be bothered? She's not even curvy enough to pass for a woman, Night," the Lord of the Rain states. Yui gasps, surprised from the humiliating tirade from someone god-like. Brewing with anger, she unconsciously snags a tea cup and throws it at the direction of the blue-haired bishounen. Sensing that something is coming his way, the Lord of the Rain immediately turns to her and the cup hits, precisely as if following an invisible line, on his forehead.

A growl of pain fills the air and the duel suddenly stops. The Lord of the Rain, now touching his bruised forehead, walks toward her direction. "Why did you do that?"

Yui raises an eyebrow. "And why should I not? You deserve it." She quips childishly. The Lord of the Rain eyes her and rakes sharp eyes over her body. Yui raises her head proudly and tries to look at him with hate.

"And who are you to tell me what I deserve? Are you a god?" he says, teeth grinding. "You are as flat as wall." He mocks her and Yui gnashes her teeth.

"How would you know? You haven't seen…me!" She is mad and red. No one mocked her about her features. She might be cold and aloof and short-haired. But she did had her own suitors – and nobody ever said she's flat.

"Ha! Would I ever want to see that?!" He laughs and Yui glares at him, thinking of the dirtiest word in her vocabulary. Scumbag is not good enough.

"Would I ever let you?" she rolls her eyes. "Excuse me. You are not _that_ special." She tells him slowly, stressing the words. "Cad." She whispers before she can control herself.

"What?!" The Lord of the Rain raises his voice. "Now I'm a cad?" Laughter fills the air. Yui turn to see the source of the sudden noise. Two women, probably the same age as hers, walk toward them with smiles on their faces. The Lord of the Morning beams.

"I thought you'd never arrive, shobe." Yui's brow creases. Sister. The woman he called smiles at them and fixes auburn eyes on her, long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. There is something familiar about her, almost the same aura as the Lord of the Morning. Identical but slightly different. Almost different. By the time she realizes they are twins, she already stands a few feet from her, blatantly staring. Yui unconsciously raises an eyebrow. A face suddenly appears near her face and blue eyes meet her gaze. She instantly backs away from the blue-haired woman.

"You are a girl." She says with awe, her voice high-pitched. "But why is you're hair so ugly?" Yui's cheeks redden.

"Excuse me?" She looks away, she could not stop her right hand from trailing the length of her short hair. Nobody in her world criticized her hair. First the body and now the hair, what is with these deities? "My hair is not ugly, it's just…short."

The blue-haired woman raises an eyebrow. "That's the point. Even men don't cut their hairs as short as yours. You're indescribable."

"Being indescribable does not mean ugliness," she quips, her voice slightly quivering. Yui cannot define what she feels, she just feels irritated, that's all. She sharply looks at the other woman but manages to smile. It would not do her any good if she makes enemies out of new companions. She is in a new place with no definite date of leaving, Yui knows for certain that in such situations, she needs friends.

It is the blue-haired woman's time to raise an eyebrow. "You are partly correct." Yui's brow creases. "Partly." She says again, stressing the word as if to tell her she does not totally agree to what she said. "But I do admire you, calling the Lord of the Rain a cad." She laughs. "Nobody in their right minds would call him that." Yui could not help but laugh with her.

"Let's get back to the duel," the Lord of the Rain states. "I've had it with women who don't do anything but gossip." He proudly walks away from the threshold, somewhat eager to resume the swordfight that momentarily stopped with the flying tea cup.

He briefly trails his fingers over the bump on his head. A pang makes it way throughout his body but he heeds no mind. He's had bigger cuts and wounds, he just feels disappointed that the Lady of the Dawn did not ask for an apology. Not that it matters, he simply wants to hear how sorry she is for hurting him. He does not mean to make her mad; he simply wants the Lord of the Night to react.

The latter had always been quiet and emotionless, but anyone would notice the undisguised fascination in his eyes when she arrived. And the warm way she looks back at him. Selfish as it may sound, he wants the Lady of the Dawn's attention for himself. He shakes his head, willing the last thought to disappear in the motion. This must be the effect of knowing her name, what is it? Yui, a beautiful name. Different but beautiful.

The Lord of the Night thrusts forward and the Lord of the Rain abruptly jumps away from the blade, momentarily surprised by his opponent's sudden aggressiveness. "Ha! Don't be defeated!" The Lord of the Rain turns sideways and catches the Lady of the Lake, cheering for him. A loud-mouthed woman. He had no idea how they can become related in their past lives.

The black-haired deity thrusts again, with precision, and his blade slits through his opponent's face, creating a small cut on the left cheek. Strands of bluish-grey hair flow languidly to the ground. The shouting stops. Blood gushes lavishly from the open wound to the blade. A wry smile slowly spread from the Lord of the Rain's lips.

"You are faster than the usual today." The Lord of the Rain slowly lowers his right arm and the blade of his sword turns to liquid, the dry ground beneath gulping it with ease. Without the blade, only a dagger is left in his pale hands. "I'll be damned if I let you win next time."

The two deities walk toward the threshold where the rest of the deities sit, watching the game. The Lord of the Rain's eyes meet the gaze of the Lady of the Dawn. Yui, her name is Yui. He should not forget. Concern fills her eyes and the features of her lovely face, yet she did not say anything. Warmth spread through his body but he frowns, he should not let her presence affect his thinking. She is just a girl, she barely know anything. He should not let his emotions be stirred by the childish concern she shows him. He does not need a woman, let alone this girl in his life.

"Now that you're through fighting, we should eat breakfast," the Lord of the Morning states. "What have you prepared for us, shobe?" He turns to his twin sister who immediately smiles at him.

"The usual bun and tea. But I've added something special," she tells him, still smiling. "But it'll be a secret until we're at the table." She stands up and walks away from them. "I will prepare everything. But please do follow soon, the buns might get cold," she says as she turns away, her long hair flowing behind her.

"I will help her prepare. You should come with us." The Lady of the Lake pulls Yui's hands, asking her to stand up from the threshold. "Now that the Lady of the Hearth and I are here, you will no longer have to spend your time with these boring men." Yui stands up as the Lady of the Lake yanks her away.

The Lord of the Rain vaguely hears Yui protest but he diverts his attention on his dagger. After scrutinizing every angle of the blade, he gently sheaths it. "I wonder why he has not summoned her yet." Silence answers him, neither of the two deities answering the comment he left, though he intends it to be a question.

The Lord of the Morning sighs. "Maybe it has something to do with the gates." He raises a tea cup to his mouth but did not sip it. He contents himself with gazing at the green liquid. The aroma is fleeting, but it is there, bitterness and an unexplainable taste. Sweetness. The tea she prepared for him. Bittersweet. Like her smile. Like everything about her.

A grunt comes from the Lord of the Night. "Do you think it's proper to allow her within the city?" He asks in a monotonous voice, his hands strongly clasping his sword.

"She passed the gates," the amber-eyed deity says flatly. "Anyone who passes the gates can enter the city." There is hesitation in the former's voice. Or was it worry? The Lord of the Rain has to admit that he feels wary as well. Yui passed the gates suspiciously. She has been supported by a force. And the force—the being—left the gates quivering and probably useless for a while.

_Don't let her out of your sight. I sense danger. _The advice of the Guardian of the Gates reverberates through the Lord of the Rain's thoughts. She does not look nor feel evil enough. But in this dimension, anything can happen. The Lady of the Dawn can be a pawn of the shadow. That is enough reason why she should stay within eyeshot.

"Whatever it is, my sword is ready," he tells them, but his tone suggests he is more of telling himself. His mind refuses to regard her as an enemy. She can be used, yes, but can she really bring with her the darkness?

The Lord of the Morning sighs. "She is as beautiful as the sunrise and as peaceful as the coming day. I hope that the readings are wrong." He sighs again, it is rather unusual for him to look gloomy, he, after all, represents the morning. "We should be heading to the dining room. My sister would not be pleased if the buns get cold." His mood shifts and a smile makes its way across his face. He always manages to pull one, the Lord of the Morning.

The Lord of the Rain sighs and let the fresh morning air fill him. It is a lovely day, but anything can happen. It is during the most peaceful uneventful ordinary days that the bloodiest wars begin. He knows so, he's been there himself.

--

"Why is your hair short?" The question makes Yui flush. The Lord of the Morning smiles, it has begun—the questioning. It is the main reason the girls are here at this time: to squeeze the truth from the Lady of the Dawn. It does not always end up nicely, some would end up crying while some say the process is even worse than going through the gates. Either way, it is bothersome, and humiliating at some point. They, the girls, would never do this on their own accord. And especially not to Yui. Seiryuu must have asked them to do it.

"I…I wanted to avoid the boys' attention." Yui stammers, she could not understand why she suddenly feels the need to answer their questions. Her head starts to buzz, like she just finished a bottle of sake. But all she could remember taking for breakfast are bun and tea. Everyone ate the same things. It's impossible for it be drugged.

The Lady of the Lake laughs. "Why? Doesn't it feel wonderful when you have lots of men running after you?" She continues to pour tea on her cup.

"I'd pass, thank you. Boys tend to be…pushy." Yui says without restrain. She does not plan to say so but she did. God, her defenses are crumbling.

"Pushy? Like how?" The Lady of the Hearth places another bun on her plate.

"Like pushing you to their beds? Believe me, being rammed underneath and having your clothes torn off is not a wonderful experience." The Lord of the Morning raises an eyebrow. He could not hide the surprise in his eyes nor can the others hide theirs. Yui covers her mouth. That one has come out more smoothly than she has expected. Eyes are now looking at her, blush forming at her cheeks. "Oh my God."

"Have you been in love?" the Lady of the Lake continues to ask her casually.

Yui closes her eyes and let the words form from her lips. "I guess I was…"

"What was he like?" the Lady of the Hearth asks, her eyes teeming with fascination. Yui tries to stop thinking of words. Silence. "What was he like?" Yui glances at the blonde deity. "Is he handsome? Is his hair dark? Is he strong? Does he have the most beautiful eyes that your defenses melt everytime he looks at you?" she teases and Yui feels her mind starts to create the words. No, she has to control herself.

"He's…he's my seishi." she utters with hardship, beads of sweat rolling tediously on her forehead. Yui suddenly feels the coldness of the morning seeping through her skin. She takes her cup and hastily drinks the bitter liquid.

"Isn't that forbidden?" the Lady of the Lake asks succinctly as if passing judgment on her. Yui decides to play along. But of course, she has to choose her words carefully. A wrong word can backfire on her greatly. Whatever these girls are planning, she has to be ready. She cannot simply let them know her life while she lives. If control is the name of the game, Yui is quite confident she will win.

"Yes, very much. So you can imagine how everything played out from there," she said confidently, a sweet smile forming on her lips. The Lord of the Morning could not hide his disappointment. The Lady of the Dawn has found out the trap and is now using it to her advantage. For a mortal, she is sharp and witty. They should be careful of her.

"How was it like? Loving someone you're not supposed to?" the Lady of the Hearth asks, the Lord of the Morning realizes that the girls have not noticed Yui already knew the plan. It might take awhile.

"I don't know…tragic?" Yui tells them and she takes another sip of her cup. Still unknowing of spell. The blond deity knows she is trying to figure out how the girls have managed to keep her under the spell.

"Did you sleep with him?" the Lady of the Hearth asks again.

"Would you?" The Lady of the Hearth straightens out, she has not expected The Lady of the Dawn to return the question. "If you were in my position would you sleep with him?"

"Yes, why not? Did you?" she answers back hastily.

Yui smiles at her and drinks the remaining tea in her cup. "Revenge was more important."

"Here, have some more tea," the Lady of the Lake tells her, filling her cup with the liquid. Yui glances at her intensely, watching her beautiful face.

"Did you kiss him?" the Lady of the Hearth asks again.

"They say a miko must not let her seishis look or touch her with love," Yui tells her plainly, an indirect answer to the question.

"Did he kiss you?" It is the Lady of the Lake to ask this time. She keeps on eyeing Yui's newly-filled cup. The Lady of the Dawn has made no movements to drink it.

"Would it matter?" she answers gloomily. For a while her reactions betrayed her, the Lord of the Morning briefly sees the pain in her eyes. Pain, the poison that kills mortals from the inside. A poison that brings in every other poison with it—sadness, sorrow, greed, revenge, remorse.

The plan is ending but the Lady of the Lake is not a girl who easily accepts defeat. "Did he love you back?" she asks. A deep painful question no one wants to be thrown at them. Would she give in? The words will make her think and thoughts of a beloved can easily enter the mind. Once she loses hold of her thoughts, the spell will crawl to her system and bring her back under the mercy of the Lady of the Lake.

"They say the bond between a miko and her seishi is stronger than the bonds that tie him to his family or to his beloved or to his country. This bond creates a sense of responsibility—duty that is ingrained in his soul, his heart, his very being, a duty that overcomes all human emotions," Yui says softly.

"You did not answer the question," The Lady of the Hearth says annoyingly.

"I did. You just didn't get it," Yui answers back, anger evident in her eyes. A sense of control, restraint, emanates, never leaving her. Before the two ladies could react, Yui hastily tells them. "Does a woman want to be loved with a sense of duty?"

The Lord of the Morning immediately glances at the other men on the table. The Lord of the Rain, who sits beside him, looks among the girls with fascination, smirk on his face. The Lord of the Night, however, continues to eat his food, mindless of the brewing commotion between the girls.

"Why can't you answer it straight?" the Lady of the Lake asks angrily. "Yes or no. You can answer it with yes or no!"

"If you asked me straight, I would. But you did not," Yui calmly reasons out. "And I'm not a yes and no girl. I answer the way I want to. What did you put in my tea?" She cut them.

Color drains from the Lady of the Lake's face. "Nothing. What would we put there? We did not drug you, she says defensively, it is partly true. She did not put anything in the cup.

"No? You were chanting while filling my cup," Yui states.

"What can we find out from you that we have to resort to putting you under a spell?" The Lady of the Hearth answers her.

"Oh, I'll tell you, for all your efforts in keeping everything discreet," Yui finally says. "I betrayed my bestfriend, plotted to make her suffer, had her seishis killed, and waged a war that probably killed thousands. I let myself be used." The two ladies sit silently, fidgeting. The three of them, the Lord of the Morning with the other two deities, content themselves with listening. The blonde deity briefly thank the heavens, they are not on the receiving end of her anger.

Yui continues, her voice rising a notch higher. "And why did I do that? She betrayed me first, she left me at the one instant that I desperately needed her to pull me out from the wretched hole that I've fallen into. And she couldn't do that, for all the god-damn years that I've been with her, she couldn't give me at least five minutes. I trusted her—the way I trusted you!" Tears roll from her big blue eyes. "I guess I can't blame you for that. I'm always wrong at reading people."

After that last sentence, she walks out of the room and disappears from view. They are left in their places, taking in what she said, remembering the sudden anger that she has shown and perhaps never will show again. A bird appears in the window and flutters its wings inside the house. It holds on its right claw a message. The Lord of the Morning does not need to open it to know who it came from. The God of the East has requested the presence of his miko. And he wants her now.

--

The Lord of the Morning cannot remember when he last talked to a crying woman. Was it when he was still a mortal? Does he know the girl? A friend? A lover? Or was it simply his sister? The bottomline of the thought, he realizes, is that he knew nothing of consoling a woman. And now, he has to do the deed. Tasked to do it.

After Yui had walked out of the dining room earlier, the five of them have agreed that one of them will talk to her. The lucky messenger turns out to be him. They said he has a way with women and that Yui is comfortable with him. But is she really? Would she think of comfort or connection when she feels downtrodden and spastic? But there he is, inside her room, sitting a few inches from her futon, watching her every movement as she lay on the piece of bed they had prepared for her last night.

"Yui-sama, are you feeling better?"

The blue-eyed girl immediately gets up and smiles at him, a small painful smile. "Breakfast was wonderful. My grandmother used to serve bun and tea for breakfast when I was seven. It's not as good as the one we had, but she made it herself. She hates cooking but she wakes up early just to make some for me. It's the only food she can cook." The Lord of the Morning was taken aback by her sudden talkativeness. He has expected her to be silent. But the gloominess is still there. "The truth is, I hate buns. I just hate the way they look clean and perfect and soft and heavenly and all that good stuff. But I ate hers, those were probably the most imperfect ones I've ever seen in my whole life." She sighs and puts her hands together. "But the tea, gods, she makes the best tea in all of Japan."

"Better than yours?" He stares at her, wanting to see all her reactions. She acts very much like a child as she talks to him and the Lord of the Morning finds the gesture quite endearing.

Yui let out a giggle. "Yes! I don't know how she does it, I've watched her every movement, mastered the way she stirs or pours the leaves or wait till the water boils. And I still couldn't get it right."

Short hair falls to cover her face. "You speak very highly of her." The Lord of the Morning could not resist reaching out and tucking it back into place. She looks up to him, smiling.

"I love her very much." She looks away, her face grows serious and the sadness came back to her deep blue eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why? I have the feeling that you are the one who is mad…"

"For lashing out? For losing my temper? For cursing?" She sighs as if she had not heard him. "My grandmother told me that a woman—a lady—should never lose her temper in front of anyone, especially not in front of another woman." The Lord of the Morning could not control his laughter. He has finally found out why she has this way of controlling herself. She was taught to be one, to suppress her deepest emotions, to never let it show. "Can you hold me?" Yui asks him and the smile disappears from his lips.

"I'm sorry?" He thought he heard her wrongly. He can almost hear the others smirking and giggling outside the room. He has forgotten they are listening in on them.

"Hold me." Yui looks at him quizzically. "You've never held a woman before?"

"No, it's not that, I mean—" He was cut off when Yui leans to his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. When she found her place in his chest, the Lord of the Morning hesitantly puts his arms around her. He starts to move his fingers through her hair and she leaned closer. He could get used to this closeness—if she let him, of course.

"I had the chance to make things right. The chance brought me here. I was…I let the dragon—Seiryuu—devour me. My soul in exchange for a wish," she says as if in pain. She leans closer, burying her face in the warmth of his chest. "I don't have much. When I was down there, all I have was a name and a war that I wanted to stop fighting but I can't. Now, all I have is a broken heart, and probably a broken soul as well."

The wind blows softly over the windows, sending a humid feel in the room. The sun, proud and scorching, beams ardently in the middle of the day. The Lord of the Morning continues to brush long fingers through her hair, soft and smells of flowers. A feminine scent, an aroma of girls who walked the garden early in the morning to play with the butterflies. He lets out a sigh and leans down to place his chin above her head, placing her head at the crook of his neck.

"One day, the pain of the heart will only be nothing but memories," he whispers calmly. He knew this for a fact, it has worked for him and for the others. When he looks back on his life as a mortal, he can only smile at the memories, some he has forgotten through the decades while some stayed with him, like a chant, a ritual, a prayer he has memorized since he was a child. Memories written in his subconscious, always there, always coming back, but never returning.

"Do you…do you think I will be whole again?" Yui, now with dried tears, looks up to him slowly. The Lord of the Morning let himself kiss her forehead, taking in her scent. She closes her eyes, cherishing the brief moment that his lips touch her skin.

"Yes, of course. Seiryuu would probably know what to do." He moves his head to the side and let his cheek meet her head. "He summons you now."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__Whew! Finally done with that! I've had a hard time writing this chapter. Yes, I know, there's still not much going on. The action should start after Yui meets Seiryuu but you won't be reading that scene soon. Again, this story is in hiatus until I know how to end it. Thanks for those who are looking forward to this piece. I just need to probe deeper to write this, I don't want to disappoint you with a half-baked story. Thanks! Do also drop ideas if you feel like it. Thanks again!_


	4. Seiryuu

_After months of hiatus, I'm finally adding another chapter to this fic. I've had an epiphany when I was unable to access ffdotnet for a month. Ehehe. Anyway, I hope you like this additional chapter. It sure is hard to continue the writing style I did here. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie. Happy reading!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters of this fic are not mine, only the plot belongs to me and my muse. Enjoy reading! _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seiryuu**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Darkness covers the pathway, the only glow coming from but a few torches that emit a bluish light. Cold fills the atmosphere of the palace and footsteps drown in the stillness of the pathway. Yui sighs. They have been walking for hours, yet they could not see the end of the tunnel. Being escorted by five deities, she is to be shown to Seiryuu and the thought triggers excitement within her. The girl needs answers. Although she does not completely trust the God of the East, it seems that he is the only one who can tell her the reason for her appearance in the land of the gods.

There has to be a rationale why she is experiencing immortality. She know little of what happen to mortals when they die, but her consciousness and her instincts tells her that her presence is unwelcome in the land. Something must have happened for her to be regarded as a deity. There has to be a logical, balance, objective reason why she still breathes and walks and feels very much alive.

Yui's thoughts then travel to the god himself. She only sees him whenever she makes her wishes. She never prayed to him or asked him for anything, although she is his priestess. She remembers crying every night and cursing whoever sent her to Kutou. Many things have happened. The events in the book, though only pages, are like fleeting images now. Like books she had read and slowly forgets through time.

Another sigh leaves her and she shakes her head to stop the flow of thoughts. The Lord of the Morning paces beside her and when she looks up to him, he smiles. Spots of pink unconsciously shows on her cheeks. "Are we there yet?" she asks, trying hard not to sound impatient.

The Lord of the Morning laughs slightly. "Yes, we're here." Yui raises her head and let out a gasp when a humongous blue door takes shape before them. There are engravings on the stone and sapphires fill the edges of the marble. She had not seen such a grand entrance, even the breathtaking wooden doors of Beijing's Forbidden Palace, which Yui saw once and never forgot, lies incomparable to the majestic beauty of the doors in the East God's domain.

Slowly, the doors part for them with a heavy creaking noise. The Lord of the Morning walks ahead and Yui follows, her heart beating faster than the normal. What can she expect from this meeting? What is there to expect to begin with? Her eyes stare fixedly at a sole figure at the far end of the spacious room where a man with long dark blue hair stands before a large pool of water. The liquid glimmers back, lighting the room, reflections dancing over his pale handsome face. He raises his head in a swift timeless movement to welcome them. Yui gasps when their eyes meet. She stops walking and coldness envelops her.

Seiryuu.

The Lord of the Rain grumbles behind her and she hastily walks forward, knees trembling from the intensity of his gaze. Yui stops a few inches from the sparkling waters across him, and the others stay unmoving behind her, a few meters away. She stands still and stares back, ignoring the coldness he emits and the prickling sensation at the back of her neck. The others are watching them, waiting.

"You have changed," he says softly. "So big was this change that I barely recognized you." Yui frowns and the god smirks at her reaction. "What is it that you wanted to know? I can only answer three questions."

Silence. Yui do not know what to ask or say. Yes, she wants to know numerous things but she could not find the right words nor can she copile everything in three questions. She sighs and looks down on the waters, colors shifting from white to light blue to teal.

"Why me?" She smiles sadly and her head slowly rises to meet his cold blue eyes. "Why do I have to be your priestess? Why didn't Suzaku choose me instead?" Gasps come behind her but Yui continues to stare stonily at the god, expecting an answer. His expressions has not changed. A smile spreads on his lips and Yui's jaw clenches.

"Since the advent of time, you are mine. Mine and mine alone, miko," he states in his cold voice. "Your body does not remember but your soul does. You have stood before me countless times, different faces, different names, different personalities, but the same soul. Always the same soul and always with the same destiny."

"How unfortunate," Yui begins sarcastically, "I do not believe in destiny."

The God of the East laughs viciously and the wind trembles. A surge of power passes through her body and she ends up gasping for air. She steadies her feet on the ground but her shivering betrays her. Fear grips her and for the first time in her life, her whole body trembles.

"You speak quite treacherously, miko. I am afraid I'm losing my patience."

"I have two more questions," Yui demands. "Whether you lose your patience or not, you are to answer them." Her voice breaks even though she tries to pacify the pounding beats of her heart.

The god raises an eyebrow and smirks at her. "Speak."

"Why am I here?" Yui tries to look at him straight, which proves to be an ordeal. He know he has her under his mercy.

"You used the third wish, which was, should I say…stupid." A wince forms on her face and the god looks at her with fascination. "Mikos are always afraid to utter the third wish. You were the only one who dared."

"I see." Yui brushes her short hair, tension filling her. Yes, it is stupid of her to use all three wishes but what choice has she had left? Nakago wants desperately to control her world. The people she loves are in Tokyo, how can she let them suffer for her mistakes? She had to stop him, and so she took the only option—in exchange for her soul.

"And your third question?"

The memories halts and Yui lets out a sigh. "What shall I do...to be able to ask more questions?"

Seiryuu laughs, a laugh strikingly different from the first one. He looks at her with a wide smile on his beautiful thin lips. "You haven't stayed long, yet you know how to play with the gods."

"Your warriors taught me how," she tells him sarcastically, her confidence coming back.

"Then let us see what more you have learned." Seiryuu raises a pale hand and the waters become calm, devoid of ripples. The surface becomes black as coal and the room dims from the lack of light. "Seven souls have strayed from me and I want them back. For every soul you save, I shall grant you one question. You will be assisted by the Lords behind you but they will not tell you who you have to save. You have to find them out for yourself."

A sound of protest leaves her throat but before she could say a word, the god steps on the dark waters and wades toward her. Small ripples form around his feet. Yui instinctively steps back when he reaches the surface, standing on the same spot she once stood. Seiryuu looms above her and Yui openly gapes at his handsome ageless face.

"I shall be watching you. Remember, do not do anything stupid." He brushes his hand along her cheek and a blush immediately forms on her cheeks. Unlike everything about him, his touch is warm, comfortably warm. "You are mine and mine alone."

Right after he uttered the last word, bluish light envelopes her sight and everything disappears in the light, in the same way whenever she utters a wish. When she opens her eyes again, she finds herself standing in front of the humongous doors they have earlier entered.

"What the—" she touches the cheek Seiryuu's fingers once stroked, it remains warm. "What happened?"

"He threw us out," the Lady of the Lake answers her coldly. Yui turns to her and finds a frown on her beautiful face. "It's the first time this happened. You must have totally displeased him." Yui blinks at the woman.

"Displeased? I thought Seiryuu was…_very_ pleased," the Lady of the Hearth butts in. "He seldom showed any emotion. And he laughed! I thought the world was coming to an end!"

The Lady of the Lake makes a face. "Whatever, I think it was stupid of you to ask why you're not a Suzaku priestess. My god, I would have given my soul just to be his miko!" The blue-haired maiden walks away, leaving Yui clueless.

"Don't mind her. I think Seiryuu was very pleased to see you." Yui nods and the two girls starts to tread the way back to the Lord of the Rain's house. "He was very possessive back there, don't you think?" the Lady of the Hearth asks the blonde girl but the girl's mind floats somewhere else.

"Seven souls…" Yui whispers. "How do I find them? Where could they possibly be?" she sighs and the Lady of the Hearth laughs briefly beside her.

"Don't worry, my brother and the other Lords will help you find them," she assures the blue-eyed girl. "I can't wait for your next conversation. What would you want for lunch?" the girl changes the conversation and Yui does not know what to say. "I'm sorry we have to, uhm…use a spell on you. We just…we're just curious, that's all. Mikos seldom go here." Yui smiles.

"Let's go home and figure out how to find those souls, Yui-sama." The Lord of the Morning paces with them and the blonde girl's eyes widen at the familiar title.

"Please don't…I mean just call me Yui," loneliness fills her voice and for a while, the lord thought she will cry.

"I see. Forgive me…Yui?" she smiles sadly, nodding.

"I want fried fish for lunch," she says softly. "Should we go fishing?" She turns toward the Lady of the Hearth and the blonde girl looks surprised. "I want to go fishing!"

The Lord of the Morning laughs. "Yes, fishing is perfect in this weather." He walks toward the other direction. "Well, isn't anyone coming?"

Yui runs toward him and wraps her hands on his arm. The Lord of the Morning fidgets but laughs at the contact. "I am. Let's go now!" They walk together, leaving the others behind. "Where will we fish?"

"Girls don't fish, it's a man's job," the Lady of the Hearth paces with them, the other lords trailing behind.

"The fishes would surely run away from you—you're too loud," the Lord of the Rain quips and Yui frowns at him.

"Whatever. Fish don't run, they swim," she tells him and the group laughs. The blue-haired lord eyes her sharply but a smile forms on his handsome face. "I bet they swim away from you too!"

"You—" he shuts up and Yui looks up to him. He raises an eyebrow and a blush spreads over her face. She looks down on the road, tightening her hold of the blonde deity's arms.

"Too bad the Lady of the River is not with us," the Lord of the Morning says. "Fishing would have been easier with her around."

"I wonder why she ran off…She was annoyed with me." Yui lets out a sigh and the Lady of the Hearth shakes her head.

"No she's not annoyed at you. I think she's jealous." Yui's eyes widens and the girl smiles at her. "She is in love with Seiryuu…"

"Really?" Yui nods, remembering the handsome face of the god. Her cheeks burns when she remembers the way he looks down on her and brushes her cheek, ever so softly. "I must say he is quite good-looking…" The Lord of the Rain clears his throat, making Yui blush more. "But I'm not crushing on him. That's…unthinkable."

"Many woman fancy the Lord of the East," the Lord of the Morning states matter-of-factly.

"But he's a god. You don't love gods." The group eyes her quizzically. "You just don't."

"And why not?" The blonde girl asks her and Yui raises her head toward the sky as they walk toward the river.

"Hmmm…let's see. They're immortals. After you die they'll meet someone else and fall in love with them and forget ever loving you," Yui says, loneliness evident in her voice. "Besides, I don't think gods ever fall in love. They have to worry about so many different things other than what they feel…"

"That's a crazy thought," the Lady of the Hearth answers. "Gods love all things, all humans."

"But not romantically," Yui points out. The group walks quietly toward the river and Yui has her thoughts to herself. Is it really possible for gods to love mortals? In Grecian myths, Apollo fell in love with Daphne, Artemis with Orion, Luna with Endymion. But they never really lived happily ever after. Daphne chose to become a laurel tree as Apollo pursues her, Artemis accidentally kills Orion with her arrow, and the shepherd Endymion was put to sleep by the goddess of the moon. Greek myths of gods and mortals falling in love never bore good results. In the end, mortals die and gods continue being gods.

When the group reaches the body of water, Yui decides internally that yes, gods fall in love but are too powerful and selfish to be loved back. Love is the one thing that makes humans in the same standing as deities—they both feel the emotion, they both give in, and they both get hurt in the end. Only, humans forget the emotion after die.

"We're here now," the Lord of the Morning states and Yui lets go of her internal wanderings to marvel at the clearness of the waters. She moves toward the banks and marvels as little schools of fish swims placidly in the river. The water is so clear she could see each rock and pebble in the bottom.

"Wow…" she says, mesmerized. She never know such a place could exist. "There's so many of them! And they're in different colors!"

"Stop screaming or else we won't be able to catch any," the Lord of the Rain bellows and Yui blushes, small fish hastily swimming away from her. "Those are just small ones, the big ones are at the middle or near the rocks." Yui answers him with a nod and the grey-haired deity looks proud to know something she does not.

"How do we catch them? Don't we need a fishing rod or something?" Yui asks curiously and the Lady of the Hearth lets out a small laugh.

"Rods? There's none here." A frown spreads on her face. "Don't worry the men will catch the fish for us. We just sit here and wait." The girl pulls her wrist and guides her toward a warm and shady part of the banks. "We'll settle down here as they catch for us."

"How will they fish?" Yui asks again, curiosity eating her up. She has never fished in the river before.

"They use their hands of course. It would be easier with spears and daggers but they'll survive. I'll make fire." The girl gathers some dry barks and with a flick of the hand, fire immediately licks the pile. Yui's eyes widen in amazement.

"Is that…your power?" The Lady of the Hearth nods. "Does everyone have powers like yours?"

"Of course. The others have been using theirs as well." The girl continues, "The Lord of the Rain dispelled the coming monsoon and the Lord of the Night made the waters warm and calm so the fish will come out."

"They did? I barely saw it!"

"They chanted while we are on the way here. It was very nice of them to give you what you want," she teases her and Yui's cheeks reddens.

"Don't say that…" Yui touches her cheeks to dispel the heat. "They probably want to go fishing as well."

"I won't be sure, though…It's the first time we're eating outside the house." The Lady of the Hearth smiles. "You will feel them use their powers the longer you stay here. You will be more aware of the movement of the elements. I can't wait to see what you can do."

Yui turns her attention on the deities. Absurdly, only the Lord of the Morning is in the river catching fish. The Lord of the Night sits on the rocks, watching the flow of the liquid while the Lord of the Rain stands on the banks, looking bored. With a sigh, Yui folds the sleeves of her white yukata and walks toward them, leaving the Lady of the Hearth scratching her head at the miko's sudden action.

The Lord of the Rain's eyes widen when Yui steps into the flowing river and walks toward the blonde deity. The Lord of the Morning looks surprised to see her. "Teach me how to do it," Yui tells him, smiling widely. "I never fished with bare hands before."

"You've gone fishing?" he asks slowly, unable to comprehend how a woman can do a man's job.

"Of course. My dad's a really good angler. He always takes me out to fish when he's free," Yui tells him matter-of-factly. "He treats me like a boy sometimes. So, what do I do?"

The Lord of the Morning nods, slightly smiling, and starts giving her instructions. Yui listens intently as he demonstrates how to fish using his hands. There are instances when Yui feel so uncivilized, not having reels and rods and all the modern fishing gears. But a part of her enjoys the thrill of catching something the hard way. Fishing is like looking for love, her father used to tell her. You have to wait for the right time, make the right moves, and hope it's a good catch. As she concentrates on the movement of the waters, Yui begins to recognize the monotonous flow of the clear liquid, feel the movements underneath. At the right moment, she leans down and successfully catches a fish with both hands. It wiggles in the water, creating wild splashes in the calm river.

"Pull it out slowly," the Lord of the Morning instructs and she slowly lifts the fish. The fish wiggles wildly, struggling to break free, its scales glistening in the sunlight, creating little rainbows. She remembers the first time she successfully caught one in his father's boat. He was so proud of her then. Right now, she feel proud to be holding the first fish for the day.

"Throw it over," the Lord of the Rain calls and she blushes when she finds him smiling widely. "Beginner's luck," the Lord of the Rain says and in Yui's annoyance, she throws the fish too strongly toward the grey-haired lord and it hit him in the face. "What the—What is wrong with you woman?!"

Yui smiles at him sweetly. "You said throw it over—I just did," the ice-like lord blushes but grits his teeth, the fish jumps from his grasp and into the tide, getting its much desired freedom. "Look what you did!" Yui rolls her eyes, frowning at him. "That was a big one!"

The deity stands up and folds the sleeves of his blue yukata, showing strong muscled arms. "I'll get you a bigger one." With one quick motion, he scoops downward and catches a bigger fish. Yui gasps in amazement, making him smirk. The lord throws it toward the banks and the fish wiggles wildly on the grass.

She rolls her eyes, smiling. "Show-off," she whispers and continues to look for a bigger fish. She accidentally steps on a smooth stone and slips, hitting the waters with a big splash. The Lord of the Morning hurries toward her as the Lord of the Rain laughs at her state. The Lord of the Night walks toward the banks, concern filling his flaming red eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Amber eyes greet her and she shakes her head, but pain spreads from her legs. Blood flows in the water and she gasps at the sigh of it. Before she realizes what happened, strong arms wraps around her and carries her toward the banks. She looks up to meet the face of the Lord of the Rain. When they reach the banks, he kneels in front of her, brows creasing at her pale bleeding leg.

Yui lets out a gasp as she gets a clearer view of her wound. Blood flows freely from a five-inches long cut. Apart from the pain from the wound, her ankle hurts. The Lord of the Morning appears and gently touches the throbbing flesh. Warmth emanates from his hands and Yui feels the gradual closing of the cut skin. When his hands leave her, the wound has disappeared but the pain remains.

"I can only heal open wounds," the Lord of the Morning states. "Only the skin has healed but the insides are still on the process of regenerating. It will still hurt." He lines where the wound was and Yui screams out a pained cry.

"Right. I get the point." The Lord of the Morning smiles at her reaction.

"You should be careful. Wounds incurred in the land of the gods only look smaller but they are three times deadlier."

"You mean I could die because of this?"

"Of course," the Lord of the Rain grumbles. "This would is tantamount to getting whipped all day." Yui blinks at him. The bishounen shakes his head and gently places his hands on her foot and slowly circled it to let the blood flow. A wince left her as he carefully thumbs the broken ankle. He continues and as the pain subsides, Yui face burns from the attention he gives her.

"What happens to gods when they die?" she asks to divert the attention.

"They become humans," the Lord of the Morning answers and Yui feels glad he answers and not the gray-haired deity. If the Lord of the Rain did, she might have completely pass out because of the attention.

"What?" her brows creases.

"When gods die, they become mortals," the Lord of the Night explains complacently.

"What happens to mortals when they die?" she asks and the two lords laughs at her.

"Their souls go to the land of the dead," the Lord of the Rain rolls his eyes but continues massaging her ankle.

"What happens to them then?" she asks, wanting to know. In class, some of her most intellectual classmates would get into arguments on death and the usual conversation revolves on what happens to the soul (assuming there was indeed a soul) after the body dies. The debates never ended and they all went home tired from thinking and analyzing too much. But Yui loves those times. The answers vary and are back-up with logic. She feels lucky to be getting the answers. The sad part is that she'll never be able to share it with her classmates.

"They undergo cleansing," the Lord of the Night answers softly. "And when they're pure, they are given the chance to go back to the land of the living."

"I see."

"When humans reach a certain level of continuous transformation, they become gods," the Lord of the Morning continues. Yui nods, taking in the conversation.

"Can souls die while in the process of cleansing?" she asks curiously and the Lord of the Rain looks up to her, making her catch her breath. He lets go of her foot and she wants him to touch her again. She blinks. What is she thinking?

"Yes, they die. And when they do…" he answers, looking straight at her. "…they dissolve into nothingness. No part of them gets saved, no memories, no emotions, nothing. They disappear in the world completely."

Yui releases a breath she does not realize she was holding. "It doesn't sound so bad. If I died, I would be absorbed by the world…"

The god frowns. "You won't disappear into nothingness. Aren't you listening? You're a goddess, immortals don't become useless black spots."

Yui gasps loudly, realizing something very important. "You mean if I die, I'll become a mortal?" Happiness fills her and she tries to stand up but falls again on the grass, pain whacking her leg. But it does not dampen her spirit. "If I die I will be able to go back to my world. I will see my family and my friends again. I—"

The Lord of the Morning touches her shoulders and Yui looks up to him, his eyes full of loneliness and concern. "When gods become mortals they leave behind everything—past lives, memories, identities—to live a new one. If you die now, you will live and be someone else."

"I see." Yui smiles sadly. "I got a little carried away. I'm hungry now, we should eat."

The Lord of the Rain assists her towards the side of the river where the Lady of the Hearth sat, busy cleaning the few fish they have caught. The Lords of the Night and Morning walk back to the river, catching additional ones for everyone. Sadness fills Yui. She will never be able to go back to her world. She will never enter high school with Miaka, drink tea with her grandmother, and go fishing with her father. She tries to smile but the more she tries, the more loneliness consumes her.

"I saw how you were able to catch a fish, Yui!" the blonde lady squeales. "You're amazing!" she sits beside her and the Lord of the Rain occupies the spot across them. "How did you do it?"

"Huh?" She blinks and then shakes her head. "I don't know…I just felt it was the right time."

"Do women fish in your world? Who taught you how?" the green-eyed girl continues on asking her question, unaware of what happened to her a little earlier.

"Most anglers in my world are men, there are a few women but they're not really into fishing so much," she says, trying to sound cheerful. "And my Dad—father—taught me how to fish. I'm an only child so I get to fill in the shoes of the eldest son."

The Lady of the Hearth giggles and Yui turns her attention on the fire. "I never had other siblings too. It's just me and my twin brother. Our mother died giving birth to us. Is your mother still alive?"

Yui nods, watching the flames lick the barks of the tree, consuming them. "Yes, but we're not very close. We actually fight all the time." The girl smiles at her. Yui catches the Lord of the Rain's stares and they look at each other for a long time.

"You're father must be a very good fisherman," the Lady of the Hearth says and Yui laughs, breaking the intense connection she has with the Lord of the Rain.

"My father's a doctor." The other girl looks back apologetically and she laughs at her reaction. "He just likes to fish."

"Maybe I should try fishing one of these days," the girl states. "Any advice to help me catch a big one?"

Yui looks back on the fire, avoiding the Lord of the Rain's gaze. "My dad said fishing is like looking for love. Sometimes you catch one, sometimes you don't, but the whole idea is to wait. Wait and hope."

"Did it ever work for you?" the Lord of the Rain asks and Yui blushes again when their eyes met.

"In fishing, yes."

"In love?" the Lady of the Hearth asks and Yui looks down.

"No. I always miss the timing. It's either I reel too early or too late, either way I miss the chance."

"Lucky for the guy then," the Lord of the Rain teases, but this time Yui feels happiness gnawing in her system because of his little remark. She smiles at him and he smiles back, as if sharing a secret between them.

The other deities arrive after a few minutes and they cook fried fish in an open fire. Yui hungrily eats the meal and ideas of how to get back in her world momentarily disappear from her thoughts. The only thing that occupy her thoughts is how the sun shines brightly in the beautiful azure sky and the tediousness of the day. When the meal ends, she feel sleepy and bed seems suddenly alluring. They are already walking back home when a drizzle starts, which eventually transforms to a full blown storm.

All of them runs back home, the Lord of the Morning and his twin sister heading off to a different direction and the Lord of the Night disappearing quickly into the shadows. The Lord of the Rain laces his hands on hers and they run together in the storm, mud licking their slippers and the edges of the yukata. Coldness hang in the air but Yui feel warm inside as he holds on to her. They are dripping when they reach the house, wet footprints creating marks in the tatami mats.

"You made it rain on purpose," she teases him after they find recluse in the threshold.

The Lord of the Rain does not tease back, as what he usually does. Bluish-grey eyes looks up in the grey sky with disbelief. "It was not me." He turns to her and after raking eyes at her, smirks. "Get dressed."

"I don't have clothes," she states and he looks back with disbelief.

"What would you wear after the bath?" He seems to have been talking in another language. Without another word, he walks inside the house and takes out a pen and paper. Yui stands outside waiting as he folds the now slightly damped paper and return to the threshold. He whistles and Yui gasps when a big white wolf appears from the bushes and run towards them. She steps back, heart palpitating crazily in her chest, made worse by the fact that she trembles in the cold.

"Why is he coming closer?"

"He will deliver my message." When the wolf reaches them, the Lord of the Rain leans down and pats the furry animal. He whispers words in its ear and the creature run in the storm, carrying his message. She lets out a sigh of relief when the animal disappears in the pouring rain. He rakes cold eyes over her form and for awhile, Yui thought his searching gaze appear scarier than a wolf. "I will warm the water for your bath."

"Bath? Can you just give me dry clothes? I'm freezing!" The deity smirks and walks inside. Yui follows with a frown.

"Hot baths are better in this weather. You need to be well for tomorrow's journey," he tells her nonchalantly.

"Journey?"

"You are an annoying girl," he snaps back, making Yui frown. She does not choose to be in his house. "We are going to the land of the dead tomorrow. It would not help if you are sick. So are you taking a bath on your own or you want me to help you?"

Yui flushes and looks at him with disbelief. With an annoyed sound, she turns away from him, clutching the thin robe, realizing how transparent it had become because of the waters. Yui's cheeks burns at the realization and she hastily walks away from him. She remembers something and turns to him, earning a mischievous look from the cold deity.

"Who made it rain?" She regrets asking because the moment she drops the question, his face clouds and his jaw clenches.

"Seiryuu."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ It's been a long time since I wrote this fic and I'm glad I've finally found ideas for it. I retained the tenses and I do intend to keep the writing style. I'm glad it worked out, though. I already revised the characterization and the first three chapters are now consistent with the fourth. Please leave reviews!_


	5. Masks

_Yes, another update. Falling White Threads is the hardest story that I'm updating so I hope you understand why it seldom gets updated. The theme is very heavy and I have to internalize the characters and the situations a lot. I know I'm such a dramatic but I need to feel it first before I can write it. To be honest, this fic is really bringing out what I know of writing—both in style and content. I hope you like it, though._

_**XxLadyYuixX:** Thanks and I'm really glad you like this fic! My writing is different here as compared to the other fics. If I'm going to rank my fics based on how hard it is to write them, this occupies the first spot followed by The Blue Flower. The rest falls in the third place. Ahahaha! I hope you update your stories soon too!_

_**ThePinkMartini:** Thanks for the review and the compliments! I've been really trying hard to write this fic so I don't update weekly like The Pretend Boyfriend. But I'm glad you like this! The Lord of the Rain is...well, he's a cute kinda aloof character in a five-man team. ^_~_

_**Deirdres_Dreams:** Thanks so much for your reviews! :D I'm glad you liked the previous chapters. I've revised it before updating so there's more continuity and consistency in the characters and in the scene. I've been inspired to write this fic lately and I might update this constantly when I can. Of course, I still have other fics to update so...let's see! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

**Masks**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Rays of the sun slowly creeps through the cold walls of the room where the Lady of the Dawn lay. The day begins serenely, lighting the greenery with utmost slowness. Yui focuses her attention on the ceiling, watching the daylight crawl down through the squares of the wall made of paper. The rain has stopped a few hours ago and she has been waiting patiently for the sun to rise.

To her amazement, the sun has waited with her, as if under her control. Slowly, Yui stands up, trying hard to not disturb the peace of the morning. The yukata she had worn yesterday hung on the side of her futon, slightly damp from catching yesterday's rain. She puts it on, skin prickling from the coldness of the cloth. With a shiver, she walks out of the room toward the threshold, eager to see the sunrise from the Lord of the Rain's house.

Yui almost let out a gasp when the figure of the Lord appears before her, sitting on the threshold, watching the slow rise of the burning light. The garden glistens, dews creating rainbow-colored reflections in the dews. The gray-haired deity sits still with eyes closed, imbibing the stillness of the morning. A tray of green tea sits beside him but it has been untouched. She walks quietly beside him, sitting on the threshold. He opens his eyes and turns, surprised at her sudden appearance. His eyes, that were the color of a stormy sky, looks at her with coldness.

"Would you like some tea?" she asks softly. He looks away, returning his attention on the sunrise. Yui sighs and lifts the tea pot, slightly pushing up the sleeves of the yukata. It has been slightly heavy and the open air adds to its coldness. The Lord of the Rain watches her from the side of his eyes, not saying a word nor creating the slightest movement.

The girl puts down the tea pot and offers him the cup. He turns to her, raising an eyebrow. "I did not ask for tea."

"Fine. Then I shall drink it myself," she tells him smugly. Eager to annoy the cold deity, Yui took the cup and drinks from it, humming contentedly after drinking the warm liquid. "Mmmm, nothing beats first-class tea in a cold morning."

The Lord of the Rain sits still, uncaring. Silence falls between them and Yui blushes slightly for teasing him. It is quite improper. She has, after all, ruined his time alone. She places the cup back, trying to hide her embarrassment. He never move one bit and his silence calms her. She closes her eyes and imagines the sun, rising very slowly in the heavens, scattering light to the cold world. Warmth fills her and when Yui opens her eyes, a wide smile forms on her lips. The heat feels wonderful on her skin and she inhales the cold air, letting it fill her lungs, and then slowly releasing the last remains of sleep. The girl turns to her companion and she flushes when she finds him staring at her. She looks at the other direction, bowing her head to hide the redness of her face.

"Why do you have a wound on your wrist?" he asks, turning his attention back to his garden.

"It's not a wound, it's a scar."

The Lord of the Rain smirks. "It still looked new, barely six months. If I put my finger into it and press very hardly, it will still bleed." His attention still remains with the garden, unknowing of the emotions he lit in the girl.

"It's not for you to know." Silence emanates again and it briefly troubles the blonde. She had not been used to the Lord of the Rain being silent—no bantering, no teasing, nothing. Somehow, his annoying gestures enable her to hide what she feels. Sitting silently with him, with the smell of bamboo under their noses, reveals who she is and what she tries to hide. It reopens thousands of memories she would rather not remember.

Yui hates silence, hates the feeling of being alone with someone and feeling they are thousands of miles away. It is the reason why she always wants Nakago beside her, why she hates it whenever he leaves his side. She was selfish with him because he was the only one who knew she hates being alone. Nakago. She misses him badly. Even though he used her, she will never forget the comfort of his presence, even without one touch.

"Do you know what makes humans weak?" the Lord of the Rain asks as if reading her thoughts. Yui fidgets, hiding the scar behind the yukata. "They crack." Yui looks at him questioningly. They what?

"I'm sorry?" A smile spreads on the gray-eyed deity and he lowers his head, turning slightly at her.

"It is the borderline, the tipping point. It can be the line that separates temperament from excess, patience and irritation, control and bashfulness and more commonly…love and hate." Yui raises an eyebrow. She does not understand what he means. The Lord of the Rain seems to have been morphed into another being over the night.

"You speak in circles."

He looks up toward the bamboos, smiling. "There's always a line between sanity and madness. If you cross that line, you crack. It's a moment when you're no longer in your right mind, you lose control."

"And you're saying that 'cracking' makes humans weak?" Yui rolls her eyes.

"Of course. When you let emotion rule you, it's either you go to the good or to the bad. It's always been that way. When you crack, you almost always do the worse—revenge, hate, kill." Yui looks away, her heart beating wildly on her chest. "Normally, you wouldn't want to cross the line, you don't want to crack."

"How do you know if there's a line to begin with?" she challenges him. "How do you know when it is enough and when is it too much?" Yui asks, tears beading at the sides of her eyes.

"You'll only know there's a line after you've crossed it, of course. By then, it's too late."

"You're crazy. And you're saying that _cracking_ makes humans weak?"

"No. It's cracking and not admitting cracking," he says patiently and Yui frowns, trying to hold back the tears from her eyes. What does he know about what she had gone through? He never…Yui shakes her head slightly, pushing the thoughts away. She stands up and heads back toward her room. "We journey out in an hour, prepare yourself," he calls to her but she does not turn.

The girl makes a face as she closes the sliding door of her room. How dare he lecture her on weakness. He will never know what it feels like to be scared every night, to feel hopeless, to cry in the arms of a stranger. The Lord of the Rain does not know how to suffer like a woman, to love and be used, to have a perfect life shattering before his eyes. Tears flow from her eyes, unabated like last night's downpour. She fingers the wound on her wrist, willing it to go away, wanting everything that could remind her of that _lie_ vanish from her memories. But it stays, like the darkness, waiting behind the day. Lingering like a song. A painful melody.

Silence fills the room as the sobs subside. Sounds of hooves appear and Yui washes her face. The time has come for the journey. They need to leave. She _wants_ her questions. They have not talked much afterwards. It is between them again. Silence.

The sun is high when they left the Lord of the Rain's house, them riding together on his horse. Unlike the Lord of the Morning, the former never moves from his horse. He sits serenely, not making the slightest movement. He rides like Nakago, always in control of the reins, always unmoving, always placing an unwavering space between them. She wants him to come closer, to give her the comfort the Lord of the Morning did the other day. She wants his warmth. But alas, he does not seem to have it.

"Are the others coming with us?" she asks, hoping the blonde would come and she could ride with him instead.

"They are already on their way to the land of the dead," he answers. "We will meet them at the bridge." Before Yui could ask how to go to the bridge, the Lord of the Rain pulls the reigns and the horse starts to gallop. A shriek leaves her and she holds onto the reigns tightly.

The trees zoom past them in a green haze. Yui's heart palpitates wildly and she trembles. The Lord of the Rain seems to have forgotten about her even though she sits in front of him. She lets out shrieks of surprise once in awhile and she closes her eyes, trying hard to calm herself. The horse gains speed and she unconsciously slides off the horse. Strong arm wraps around her waist and steadies her. The deity pulls her to him and she leans on his chest, trembling.

"Relax…" he whispers on her ear. "The horse feels your fear and scares you more." His breath warms her ear and she tries to pacify her breathing. "Don't crack…" Yui closes her eyes and tries to imagine a pair of strong arms holding her, long blonde hair falling to her shoulders, gentle eyes looking at her. _Yui-sama…_

The horse slows down and when she opens her eyes, the landscape has changed. Trees stand along a slopping hill. A waterfalls cascades in the distance, spraying strong waters that are probably a hundred or more feet high. The horse stops walking and Yui gasps when the view of the mountain greets her. It takes her breath away. The world seems lovelier in the morning. She leans on the gray-haired deity and his arm wrap around her tighter.

"The Land of the Dead lies on the other side," the Lord of the Rain tells her, very softly. As the horse walks nearer to the bridge, the waters create a thundering otherworldly sound. The deity pulls the reigns and the horse stops. He slowly goes down and assists her. Yui briefly trembles when he lets her go. Shaking her head, she walks over the edge. "Be careful, the current is too strong to be crossed."

"Can souls swim toward the Land of the Gods?" she asks after he brings the horse to a nearby tree.

"No, the current is too strong."

"Why don't they cross the bridge, then?" She walks at the end of the hanging bridge. She could see the end faintly but the middle lies covered in the mist. At her left lies the raging waterfalls while white wisps of mist covers her right, like a valley covered in clouds. She could not see the waters below and the height scares her a bit. The bridge seems to stretch for more than a mile and looking at the caliber of the wood scares her. "Can we pass this bridge?"

"A mortal who passes the bridge gets tested by the waters. They say it's more torturous than the gates. Some say they see an endless bridge, sometimes a bridge full of monsters, it depends on the soul and memories." The Lord of the Rain calls to her, tying the horse to a tree.

"What happens when they give up trying to cross the bridge?"

"They jump and disappear." Yui gasps and holds onto the wood of the bridge.

"Can we cross it?"

"Of course," the deity answers. "To us it is just a bridge. We may cross it whenever we please." He walks toward the trees, looking beyond. "They are late again. We'll only cross when they have arrived. Entertain yourself before then."

As the Lord of the Rain busies himself with his horse, Yui takes a few steps into the bridge and looks beyond. He is right, the bridge is just what it is. It has not produced monsters or anything of the sort. Yui's hair prickles as she remembers the gates. If the bridge is more torturous, she would have chosen to jump instead. An image appears before her and Yui takes a few steps, holding the ropes tightly on both hands, struggling to see the outline of a man, looking at the waters, as if dazed.

The man has long hair and the mist hides parts of his body. She could not see his face but she knew he is not a deity. The man moves closer to the other side of the ropes, making the bridge swing. Yui holds tightly, fear gripping her. She holds her breath, watching his form. The man laughs bitterly and in a blink of an eye, falls into the misty depths.

"Don't!" Yui screams, running toward him. It was too late, she could not see his form anymore. A feeling stirs inside her and without thinking, she jumps into the water toward him.

"YUI!" The Lord of the Rain calls her name but the mist swallows his voice. Strong thick wind laps her and she falls, short of breath. The mist seeps through her yukata and in her skin, freezing cold waters that make her skin numb. Yui opens her mouth, struggling to breathe. Whiteness fills her view and the feeling of falling seems endless. For a while, the image of falling off a building enters her thoughts. And then she hits the waters in a splashing sound that immediately drowns in the current, freezing blue waters surround her and she falls deeper, being sucked into the abyss, her head hurting from the landing. The waters pierce her skin like daggers and she hastily swims against the strong current.

Something shines in the distance and Yui struggles to swim toward the light. She could not see much under the darkness and she let it guide her as she holds her breath. She flaps her feet and arms and the figure of the unconscious man appears before her. She embraces him. She chokes. Oxygen leaves her. Her face constricts and she flails miserably, holding his cold body. Her sight blurs and water enters her system. Dying. Slowly.

Yui closes her eyes, giving in to the heavy sinking feeling. Death in the arms of another stranger. She smiles and embraces him closer. At least she does not die alone. Poor him, he will disappear into nothingness while she becomes a new person. This is their destiny. Images flood her. Memories that will leave her for good once she dies. Memories that will free her from the heaviness. Yui chokes, drinking the water, suffocating.

_Do you know what makes humans weak?_ Their earlier conversation flows through her memories vaguely. She could not see his face but his voice rings clear in her head. _They crack._ Dizziness fills her. _Don't crack._ She opens her eyes, a new realization sinking in. No, she will not be weak. She will not _crack_. No. No. No.

She pushes herself up with renewed vigor, not seeing the surface but believing it exists. She swims up, hoping they could reach the light in time. Her legs fail her and they fall back. No, she will not give up. She. Needs. To. Try. Harder. Blue light wraps around her and the waters still. Warmth emanates from her forehead and an image of a dragon swims around them, lifting them up, up, up, into the surface. And then they reach it, the waters separate and the mist disappears. Light surround them and for awhile, Yui thought they have reached the heavens. In a heartbeat, they fall on the damp banks, her on top of his sleeping form.

River water rain on them and the sound of the rushing current returns to her senses. She chokes, coughs the water out of her system desperately. When she can breathe normally, Yui turns her attention to the man beneath her. She leaned down to listen to his breathing and she panics when she realizes the lack of it.

"Don't die!" she calls to him. Yui starts doing CPR, the one her father taught her as a kid. "Don't die, please!"

"Yui!" a woman's voice calls and footsteps runs toward her. But she does not turn, her attention still on the man. She moves to his side and continues pumping into his diaphragm, counting loudly. She leans down to his chest but to no success. She pumps again and then inhales. In one swift movement, she presses his nose with her fingers and kisses his mouth, pushing air to his lungs. "Breathe!" she screams, tears falling on her cheeks like waterfalls. She does not understand why she feels the need to save him. It feels like a part of her is dying. She just…

Yui repeats the routine. Her hands shake and tears flood from her eyes to his chest. But still, nothing happens. All air has left his lungs. Yui slows down, crying. She leans down to listen as his heartbeat grow fainter and fainter every second. He is dying. He could have been her first patient. Silence fills them again. Silence.

She hates silence.

And then the man gags and Yui sits up, eyes looking widely at him. He's alive. The man sits up and coughs out the water he drank when he fell earlier. Soft hands touch her shoulders and when Yui looks up, she finds the smiling face of the Lady of the Hearth. She looks around and has been briefly surprised that the three Lords walk toward them. The Lord of the Morning pats the man's back and he spits out the excess water. A cloth wraps around her and she blushes when the Lord of the Rain smirks down on her.

After coughing, the man turns at her, raking sharp black eyes at her. A slow smirk appears on his handsome face. "How unfortunate, I was saved by Yui-sama," he says in a rough voice. Her eyes widen, looking through the man's smooth face. His long dark gray hair lie in disarray but even without the eccentric patterns on his face, Yui can recognize the voice. It only belongs to one man.

"Tomo-sama."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading! This chapter is my favorite so far. I really like Tomo a lot! Hope you like this chapter! Do drop reviews when you can. Arigatou!_


	6. The Power of a Miko

_Finally another update! I did another stupid thing and uploaded other stories. It's really weird that I did but I'm really happy to post more and more stories about Yui and a certain bishie. I plan to finish all my Yui-seishi/FY character pairing stories and try to experiment more. So far, I only had six stories that pairs Yui with other non-FY characters and I want to improve the number._

_Thanks to everyone who have been taking their time to read this fic, this gets the least update because it's not just romance and I have to really exert effort in constructing the story and making it stand on its own. I just realized that roncom's are so easy to write because I'm already comfortable with the formula. This, however, needs careful planning on my part as well as keen attention to details. Anyway, thanks for reading and appreciating this fiction!_

**_ThePinkMartini:_**_ I guess you thought it was Nakago because I forgot to describe the color of his hair. ;P It was misty, you know. Ehehehe. Anyway, Nakago's not yet dead here so I'm still thinking up of a way to make them meet. :)_

**_BubbleDino:_**_ I also want Yui to stay with Nakago--I was really tempted to make her stay. But it didn't happen in canon so I skipped that part. And besides, Seiryuu and the three deities are super hot to be put to the side. ;) Will try to bring in more descriptions of the three lords. :D Yeah, it's Tomo-chan! I love his character very much and as much as I want to be consistent with the characterization, I couldn't help but pair him up with Yui. If only Tomo never loved Nakago so much, he would have been a good match for Yui… Just a guess._

**_Clear as Snow:_**_ Here's another update for everyone! I've been busy with other fictions lately but I always try to update this story. So far, this is the hardest one I've started. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fushigi Yuugi is not mine, I'm just exploring on what happened to our favorite character when she coupled with the dragon god._

* * *

**The Power of a Miko**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"Tomo-sama…" Yui's heart palpitates wildly as the man she remembers very vaguely raises an eyebrow at the way she said his name. The deities seem to have disappeared around them and the long-haired warrior had all her attention.

The handsome man spits out the excess water and smirks at her. Without the eccentric paints on his face, Tomo looks every bit dashing—and every bit dead, Yui reminds herself. The sight of him pains her. He no longer bear the temperament she remembers him by, he looks tired and sensitive and deranged. The sight of him, however, brings her close to panic. She had not expected to meet one of her warriors this soon. They are at the bridge, she expects to meet them later on as they walk deeper into the land of the spirits. The sudden meeting stirs numerous emotions within her, and none of it comes close to the feelings of meeting an old friend.

"I never thought I'd see you in the afterlife, Yui-sama," he tells her, saying her name with distaste. "Has Nakago succeeded in killing you then? Or have you become immortal?" he asks sharply. His voice still slightly breaks from the drowning.

"I see you still hate me…" she says softly, looking down on the damp banks. The warrior smirks and stands up, eyeing her sharply. He does not have to hide his hostility anymore and the thought scares her. Will all her warriors treat her this way?

"I see no reason why I should not. You're not my miko anymore, I do not have to wear my mask of loyalty to you." Tomo turns around and walks away gracefully, as if a swan on a lake.

Yui wants to call him back. A part of her wants him to stay, an emotion she never thought exists in her. Aside from the fact that he was an actor, she knows so little of her former warrior. Then again, she never had the time to get to know any of the Seiryuu shichiseishis. It was probably because of the age gap and the fact that the only soul she trusted was the blonde shogun. Tomo was merely a name, a star, a sign she needed to summon the east god. Nothing more, nothing less.

Looking at his broad back and seeing his figure quickly disappearing from view brings numerous emotions she could not define. Something connects them, she realizes slowly as the numbing feeling subsides from her drenched body. Slowly, all muscle in her body starts to throb; both from the impact of the fall and the momentary lack of oxygen. She closes her eyes, shaking the pain to go away. An unexplainable warmth fills her, forming a line so thin, so inconspicuous she can easily dismiss it as another fatigue-driven sensation. A thin blue line. She raises a hand to touch it and her palm lands on cold damp cloth. She opens her eyes and Tomo's sharp gray eyes meet hers, giving her a piercing stare. Guided by an unknown force, she finds him kneeling before her.

"Stop it," he says in a moderate voice. "You have no right to use _that_ on me… I am dead. I am free—of the mark, of you, of Seiryuu, of that wretched life." Tomo clutches her wrist and gently moves it away from his chest. Little rays of light glimmer underneath his robe, in the lower part of his abdomen, shining despite the damp dark robe he wears. Yui could not place it, yet she knows what it is. What it was, as he claimed. She never saw his sign before, looking back she does not even know how it was written. Is it cursive like Nakago? Does it steal all light when it shines? Is it…beautiful…?

She smiles faintly, thinking of the proper words to tell him, he did, after all, walked back for her. "Aren't you going to thank me for saving you?" she asks in a tired voice, meaning it as a joke. Tomo laughs ruthlessly in response.

"Did you thank me for dying for you?" He asks, voice bitter but restrained. "I think not, Yui-sama. I never expected you to save me in the first place, you least of all."

"I…" she stammers, feeling weaker and weaker by the minute. "Liar. Are you as good as Nakago in twisting my head?" she laughs lightly, forcing the strength to come back, but it still leaves her, very quickly. Heaviness fills her and she ends up leaning down to his cold damp chest. Warmth emanates from her forehead to his pale skin. Coherence was slowly slipping and she knows that once darkness consumes her, he will leave her again. And she would probably not see him again. For some reason unknown to her, she does not want such possibilities.

"Stop it…" he whispers. His grip slowly loosens on her wrist. "You know too little of—"

"Shut up." She pulls her hand away from his grasp and wraps both arms around his waist. "Don't go… don't leave me…" she mumbles, closing her eyes, forcing herself to overcome the numbing feeling that slowly creeps through her system.

"Stupid girl. You've used too much of the power you're capable of wielding. Let go and just leave me in peace," Tomo tells her in an edgy yet soft comforting tone.

"Stupid my butt. I won't let you go… unless you promise to stay with me," she tells him childishly.

"You're not only stupid, you're annoying and impetuous. Now, stop using Seiryuu's powers and—"

"I don't care!" Yui screamed in desperation, tightening her hold of his waist. "Now make a promise!" Silence fills the surroundings and she could hear the beatings of his heart, creating a sound she seems to understand perfectly well. When had she started to recognize his innermost thoughts and feelings? When did she start to see through his every movement? Tomo was as mysterious as Nakago and yet… he was so open to her now, every breath, every flow of blood, thoughts, apprehensions—she can make it out clearly. She barely knows him but like Nakago, she feels that he figures in her heart. Yui could feel nothing but the warmth from her forehead, a warmth that she will soon lose. She lets out laborious breathings as she continues to fight off the urge to sleep.

"You are as irritating as the Suzaku no miko," Tomo says finally, still in a soft voice. "If you entered Kutou in that state…you… If you want me to stay then I won't leave…" he tells her, like a promise. A smile spreads on Yui's face and she slowly, weakly, looks up to him. She takes his hand and intertwines their pinkies together. She briefly wonders, in her quite groggy state, why a man like him has such cold hands. Her grandmother always tells her than men with cold hands have good hearts. Nakago has cold hands yet… he lied to her. Would Tomo… she lets the last thought hang and instead responds to what he said.

"Now we both did the pinky swear… Keep you promise," she smiles weakly and he answers with a smirk. Numbness fills her and her view slowly turns into spots of gray, like Tomo's clear eyes. She leans back on his chest, sweat beading her forehead. "And Tomo… You did not die for me…" she whispers in a slur of words before consciousness leaves her for good.

--

Yui opens her eyes and sees the beautiful evening sky laid up before her. The cold air shifts slowly, like a very soft melody to her ears. The grass tickles her wan skin and a light calmness fills her. One by the one the stars twinkles and she names them in her head. Even in closed eyes she could determine who they are, give their Japanese and American names. She even knows their Chinese counterparts.

"It was stupid of you to jump that high," a cold voice comes beside her and when she turns, finds the handsome face of the god of the east. He too lies serenely on the grass, watching the eastern sky above. His deep blue eyes look up to the skies and a blush forms on her cheeks when she realizes that their fingers are intertwined on the damp grassy field.

_Why are you here?_ She asks but nothing came out of her mouth. She cannot speak, her voice had suddenly disappeared. He turns to her, ever so slowly, smiling. Her face burns and she looks away, deeply affected by the little act. Silence fills them after his words and Yui looks away as he stare at her in a fixed manner.

"I am surprised you are not shunning me away… You used to always run away when I try to talk to you…" His tone of voice greatly differs from the time they first met; he seems to be calmer now. "You remember the deal, have you? You can only speak in my presence when you have earned the privilege of asking me a question. Until then, I will be waiting, yearning to hear your voice…"

--

Blue eyes squirm at the sudden light and Yui hastily sits up on the bed. Pain shoots through her body and she touches the back of her neck, groaning from the unexplainable heaviness she feels. She pulls her hand and grew momentarily surprised to see her pinky laced around a man's finger. A deep voice clears his throat and when Yui looks up, finds Tomo's familiar handsome face. A blush forms on his pale cheeks and she notices the three male deities looking away from her, standing behind her fallen warrior.

"Yui-sama…do you mind?" Tomo asks and she looks at him quizzically. He hesitantly points to her chest and she lets out a scream when she realized wearing nothing in her sudden waking. She takes her finger from him and immediately pulls the blanket to cover her nakedness, shyly looking away. Her face burns and the pain seems to intensify with each movements she make.

"Why…" her eyes widen, her voice has come back. "I can speak again…"She briefly touches her throat and smiles, remembering the dream she had. Dream? She dreamt of Seiryuu and it makes her feel light. She accidentally turns toward Tomo and he smirks at the reaction on her face. She flushes and looks away, clutching the blanket closer to cover her chest.

"It's good that you're awake, my finger was sore from your hold," Tomo tells her. Yui frowns as she gently massages her aching finger, careful not to let the blanket fall off her body again. Has she really held on to him while she sleeps? "Next time you intend to sleep on me, Yui-sama, make sure to let go of my delicate precious finger."

"It's just a finger."

"I am an actor; people not only pay to see my face buy to watch every delicate movement of my beautiful hands," he tells her and she laughs lightly, still looking down.

"You're surprisingly cute when you speak very conceitedly," she notes, brushing her short disheveled hair with her fingers. Her hair always looks messy in the morning and she grows conscious of being in one room with four handsome men. She flushes again and she becomes serious. "Leave me alone," she says softly. Tomo raises an eyebrow and Yui looks away. "I command you to leave my room. Now."

Tomo smirks. "For a small-chested annoying girl you are quite too sure of yourself," he tells her and she flushes, surprised at his sudden attack on her figure. She looks at him with disbelief and he answers her with a mischievous stare. She momentarily forgets why she asked them—him—to leave her alone.

"I'm only 15—I'm supposed to be small!"

"Some women marry and give birth at your age. You're just not gifted. Such a shame since you look… nice in the morning," he teases and Yui looks back dejectedly, frowning at being the center of attention in such a small room. The Lords behind him had not uttered one word and she feels embarrassed. Being at the end of Tomo's teasing proves to be a very uncomfortable spot.

"I was feeling a little better when I saw you but now I think I'd rather go back to sleep and dream of Seiryuu!" She turns away from him and covers her head with the blanket, turning to the other side and focusing her attention on the cream-colored walls. "I feel like hell…" she mutters under her breath. Every part of her body aches as if she had spent three days riding a horse.

"Yui! Oh, I thought she's already awake," the Lady of the Hearth steps into the room with a tray of food. Yui's stomach grumbles and she slowly sits up on the bed, smiling slowly at the brown-haired girl, feeling hungrier as the aroma of breakfast wafts in the air. The brown-haired Lady smiles wide and walks toward her bed with a tray of food. "Okay everyone out now. You would not want to see Yui naked, am I correct?" Yui's face turns to crimson and a sharp crackle erupts from Tomo's thin pink lips. The warrior stands and turns away, hiding the laughter that are dying to break from his lips.

"I'm glad you're awake, Yui," the Lord of the Morning, a man with a brown hair and amber eyes. Yui smiles forcedly, what happened earlier still embarrasses her to the core. If only the Lady of the Hearth watched over her, the incident would have been avoided. The least Yui wants is to be physically exposed to any human's eyes—especially to Tomo.

Her eyes meet the icy blue-gray eyes and she flushes even more. Had the Lord of the Rain seen her? He probably does and he should have been laughing now, telling himself that his initial banters on her physical figure indeed holds water. The Lord of the Night smiles at her, very slowly, very fast that she blinks to check if the brief moment his lips curved turns out to be merely an hallucination. Without another word, he turns and walks out of the room. The Lord of the Morning turns too, walking toward the door.

"Can I have a word with Yui? It would not take time, just a few minutes," the Lord of the Rain asks and the Lady of the Hearth blinks at him. Yui nods slightly, looking down, still humiliated at the encounter. The brown-haired girl eventually nods and leaves, closing the door behind them. Yui opts to focus her attention on the wall, avoiding his piercing stares. "You are stupid," he tells her and realizing she will not give a response, continues to speak. "Do you realize how high that is? How cold the waters are? You're the Seiryuu no miko, you're supposed to use your head. I told you to entertain yourself not—" he stops speaking and Yui smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry…" she tells him very softly. Yui readies herself for the berating to continue but instead, he pulls her to his arms, embracing her tight. Her heart beats wildly, a motion she had not felt for a long time. The Lord of the Rain leans down on her head, brushing her hair with his long fingers. Yui leans more to him, letting his warmth overpower the physical pain she feels. He cares, she thought, no one in this world cared openly for her before, if they did, she failed to recognize it. "I'm sorry…"

They stay in such comforts for awhile until the Lord of the Rain slowly lets her go. Yui looks up to him, but instead of meeting her stares, he stands up and walks out of the room in a heartbeat. She expects him to come back and she becomes briefly disappointed when the Lady of the Hearth appears and closes the door. She walks toward her and hands a white yukata. Despite the pain in her body, she takes it and dons the robe, standing weakly to tie the ropes around her waist.

"How are you feeling now?" she asks, preparing the breakfast on the nearby table.

"Better, but I still feel beaten."

The Lady of the Hearth laughs lightly, covering her smiling mouth with the hem of the yukata. "First-time users usually feel that way," she tells him casually.

"First-time users?"

"I see none of the Lords told you about it. I wonder what you were discussing earlier." Yui's cheeks flush again and she walks toward the bowl and pitcher, pouring clear waters to wash her face. "It's your first-time to use your powers, Yui. And I think you went overboard, meaning you used too much than you can handle."

"I still don't understand…"

"Tomo came back for you, even against his will. Why do you think he came back? What made him come back?" The Lady of the Hearth hands her a cup of warm tea and she drinks it slowly, relishing the wonderful bittersweet taste that somehow dissolves the heaviness she feels.

"Maybe he's still my warrior and I'm still his miko. Sad, isn't it? We are still cursed even in death." Yui lets out a sigh and sits back on the side of the bed. "He's really a good actor. He hated me awhile ago and had openly said so, but now, I can't define his actions anymore. I think he's pretending but I feel otherwise. My heart says different things than my head," she tells the other girl.

It has always been that way since she entered the book. Her emotions always conflicts with her thoughts, logic, if she did use hers in her very brief stay. She was never this confused in her world. The book opens countless weaknesses she never thought existed within her—or at the least the ones she tried to hide in the comforts of her room after school every day or drowns in the music she listens to every night. And she dismissed the book as merely a book she will leave behind someday. It seems that leaving is no longer possible, and as much as she hates to admit it, she belongs to this world now—like Tomo.

"Everyone gets confused sometimes, torn between two things. But I think it's better than following one part completely and then regretting it afterwards. There were instances in my old life where I felt I should have not done what I did but it's over now. I'm only glad it happened and I learned from it." The Lady of the Hearth hands her a bun and she starts to eat it. "Balance, they say a wise decision involves thorough thinking a heart that can discern well."

Yui smiles softly, taking in what the girl said. They are of the same age yet she speaks, thinks, wiser. She looks back on what she did, jumping off the bridge, saving Tomo. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought of saving any of her warriors. "When I jumped off the bridge, I wasn't thinking. It was the first time I did something without caring what would happen to me. It felt good, forgetting about my inhibitions and letting myself fall," she says out and the flushes. She seldom tells other people what she feels. Even Nakago knew nothing of what's inside her thoughts. She smiles shyly. "I'm sorry I said too much."

The Lady of the Hearth laughs lightly and sits beside her. "I don't mind. You can always tell me anything that troubles you," she tells her very softly, holding her hand. Yui smiles back, feeling relieved at finding a friend in such a place. A friend? She shakes the hesitation away. Yes, the Lady of the Hearth is her friend now. For some unexplainable reason, the thought lightens the heaviness in her heart.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Yui finally found a friend. I initially wanted this chapter to be an introspective one between Yui and Tomo but it'll be too quick if they ended up getting dramatic. More Yui-Tomo moments in the next chapter. Fyi, Seiryuu was holding Yui's hand the way Tomo did. Why? I'll explain the logic as the story unfolds. Thanks for reading and please do leave reviews!_


	7. Ragun

_I'm happy I finally finished __**The Pretend Boyfriend**__, it's been one of my most-read stories, second to __**Serendipity**__. I wonder why most of my Suzaku fics get the most reads. I guess that shows there's more Suzaku fans than Seiryuu fans around here. Ehehehe. But that aside, I'm really happy that I'm getting reviews and followers for this story. It's one of the first few serious fics that I started and I'm really happy and thankful for the support._

_Please don't forget to drop your reviews! I'm still at the beginning parts of the story and I still have probably more than 10 chapters to go before this one ends. But I hope you'll still read this to the end. Especially since I'm putting this one as one of my priority stories for the year. Thanks again!_

_**ThePinkMartini:**__ Yeah, Seiryuu's soooo dreamy. I love him a lot but this fiction is overflowing with bishies so I can't decide which I want to myself (and for Yui) Haha! _

_**Clear as Snow:**__ Wow, thanks for the compliment and for reading this fiction and leaving reviews. :D I'm really happy you like this story. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

--

**Ragun**

By Slavedriver2008

The moment she finished breakfast, Yui walks out of the house and breathes in the smell of the world. The Lady of the Hearth chose to remain inside while the other deities wander around the area, looking for traces of their next destination. The girl lets out a sigh and walks toward the back of the house, where she can hear the gentle rustling of the leaves and the flow of the river. The sound calls to her and she moves toward it with ease. Maybe she could take a bath?

A smile spread on her lips when she remembers the days she would always bathe when feeling troubled. The waters always calmed her, always gives her the peace of mind she so desperately seeks during her days as Seiryuu no miko. It also became her curse, washing her skin yet the traces of the men's hand remained. As much as the act calmed her, it also reminded her of the anger, the hate, the thirst for revenge that Nakago nurtured in her heart every night. The smile faded into a sad smirk as tears beads her eyes. It had been awhile since she allowed herself to wander back to those painful memories. The images are fleeting, disappearing in a sea of mist, but the feelings remain. It still hurts.

The waters glimmer beautifully from where she stands and she sits down on the bank to touch the clear liquid. The coolness moves through her fingers and she smiled, the current washing away the heaviness in her heart. Without another word, she takes off her robe and wades into the river. She starts to swim down when the waters reach her hips and with the calculated moves she learned from class, she swims toward the bottom of the river in a gracefulness and power that made her win competitions for the last three years.

Schools of fish swim with her and she feasts her eyes with the view of the world below, the shiny colored pebbles, the weeds that becomes food, the red land that nurtures the banks, and the other creatures that lived and thrived in the little world. She turns and floats freely, letting the currents take her, watching the light of the sun gleam on the surface and creating beautiful dancing lights. She stays in the same position, at ease with the world she only gets to see in a few minutes. Running out of breath, she paddles upward and with a loud crashing sound, bobs her head out of the waters.

The sun greets her and she covers her eyes from the sharp rays of the glorious light. A smile spread on her face and she lets out a laugh. The pain has disappeared and lightness fills her. The past no longer make her remorseful but rather, hope for the future. She smiles wide and continues to watch the clear blue skies. Her breathing has stabilized and the thumping in her heart slowly goes back to normal. In the unknown place where the souls of humans stay to cleanse themselves, Yui realizes one thing: It feels wonderful to be alive, to feel the world breathe around her, to be one with them.

A shadow catches her attention and when she turns, finds Tomo leaning on a tree a few miles away, watching her with a smile on his handsome face. Yui's cheeks brightens and she instinctively wraps her arms around her body to cover her chest. The illusionist laughs loudly at her reaction and blatantly walks toward her, gazing at her form. Seeing him without paint on his face seems different than seeing him with none. With the paints on, she could easily imagine him as someone neutral or imaginary, not a man with a handsome face and a masculinity she never thought she'd find in him.

"Yui-sama looks as red as a monkey," he notes the moment he reaches the banks. "You seem to be having fun, should I join you?" he teases and Yui flushes more.

"I am done, thank you."

"Ah, so soon? Should I get your robe then?" he asks and Yui frowns at him.

"Stop flirting with me, Tomo. We both know we have the same preferences." The illusionist laughs mirthlessly and his reaction makes her redden more. He walks toward the place where she drops her robe and takes the white cloth, placing it on his left arm. "Thank you," Yui tells him when he stands across her. She lifts her hand but he smirks.

"Get off the water," he commands in a soft voice.

Yui's eyes widen and her brows crease. "I can't—I'm naked."

"You'll wet the robe if you put it in the water," he explains slowly, smirking. "Come here and I'll put it around your shoulders," he says but Yui did not move. How can she follow him? She was naked and if she gets out of the water, he'll see her. "Ah, why so wary? You said so yourself, we have the same preferences." A wide mischievous smile graces his face and Yui's heart palpitates wildly. "You'll get cold if you stay longer, Yui-sama…" he purrs her name and her skin prickles.

Left with little choice, she looks away and walks toward the banks of the river, hiding her breasts in her arms. The wind shifts gently and she shivers in the cold. By the time she reaches him, her knees are trembling. She reaches out for the robe but Tomo moves it away from her grasp. "Tomo!"

"Turn around," he tells her and does so, slightly annoyed he intend to make her wait. Her teeth stutters from the cold and to her surprise, he wraps a warm woolen blanket around her. "Shake off the excess water with the blanket, then change into the robe. I made fire a few miles from here." Without another word, the illusionist walks away, bringing her robe. Yui follows, the idea of sitting in front of a fire suddenly seem enticing.

They reach the spot and she waited for him to invite her before she sits across him. "The morning is oddly cold," she says softly to start the conversation between them. Tomo says nothing and continues to look into the fire. "How are you?"

"I wouldn't say that I am fine but I can't say I'm in a bad state either. In-between, neither happy nor sad," he responds and Yui recognizes the idea. She had been thinking of the same thing when she arrived. Neither alive nor dead. In-between. "The air is always cold in this world." He looks up to the girl and smiles lightly at her still shivering form. "I can make you feel warm…"

Yui eyes her former warrior and blinks repeatedly at him. "No thanks…"

Tomo lets out a chuckle and Yui's cheeks brighten. "I did not mean it that way… Yui-sama, do you wish to see my powers?" he asks she meets cold gray eyes.

"Nakago told me about your powers." A smile makes it way on his face but it did not reach his eyes. Yui clutches the blanket tighter around her. His presence makes the air colder, for some reason.

"I see. What had he told you?"

"Seiryuu shichiseishi Tomo has the powers to create illusions. He can trap you in a memory of your past and hit your where it hurts," Yui tells him softly, remembering the exact words Nakago used to describe the illusionist.

"I see. What did you tell Nakago-sama afterwards?"

Yui stares at the fire and tries to remember the face of the blonde shogun. She will never forget that face and the emotion he showed her when she asked him about Tomo's powers. "I asked him what part of him hurts and he said 'Nothing. The past could not hurt me anymore.'"

"Do you want to see his past?"

"Yes."

"Then let me…" Yui looks up to the warrior and he pulls out a clam shell from his robe. The shell gently opens and inside, Yui sees a sole pearl. It glistens and Yui looks away immediately.

"No." Tomo raises an eyebrow and she shakes her head, ashamed at being tempted so quickly. "I will only take in what he wants to tell me. He decided to keep his past to himself and I do not have any right to take a peek." Nakago never let her see his past, why should she let Tomo show her? Tempting as it is, Yui could not help but stop herself from knowing everything about him. Nakago is a private man, he deserves to keep his secrets.

"The shogun has succeeded in making you hate him, had he not?"

Yui looks up and again meets the eyes of the illusionist. "I do not… I do not hate him…" A sad smile spreads on her face and she resists the urge to cry. "No matter what I do, I cannot bring myself to hate him. Nakago… showed me pain but… In his heart, I believe he wanted to save me. His soul in exchange for mine."

"Nakago-sama doesn't have a heart," Tomo responds too quickly and they stare at each other, as if battling each other's opinions. "You believe him too much. Funny, isn't it? You believed him but you were not even attracted to his beauty. People follow him because of his looks and mysticism. But you… How did you manage to be unfazed by him?" Tomo's grey eyes probes into hers and she lets him. She does not hide anything; he can look into her soul and find everything about her. Is it not the reason why he wants her to see his powers? So he can see her past? Her weakness? "How can you sleep together in one bed and remain pure? How can you love another god's warrior when you have… someone like Nakago…?"

"I have been asking myself the same question when I arrived in this world. Why had I not noticed him soon? Why had I not loved him earlier? Why…" she smiles slowly and a solitary tear falls from her eye. "Why didn't I save him?" Yui pulls the blanket closer to her, wiping her tears with the thick cloth. "Tomo-sama, you knew he was doing something wrong yet you still followed him. Why?"

Silence answers her and when she looks up, the illusionist's attention remains with the fire. "I love him and because I do, I vowed my loyalty to him and to no one else. We share the same pain. And he would understand why we are this way. No one will be able to understand us. Not even you."

"Loyalty?"

"I gladly killed for him, wore the mask on my face every time, every day, as a sign of my unwavering devotion. It is proper to say that everything I did was a sign of my fidelity." He throws another dry wood and the flames eat it hungrily, just like their past lives, being devoured—painfully and wonderfully slow—by the blonde shogun.

"Tomo… when we were alive what do you think of me? You said you were loyal to Nakago and to no one else. What was I to you then?" The handsome warrior looks up and smirks.

"You are nothing. You were just an annoying tragic girl who had all of Nakago's attention. I could not blame him, you are supposed to fulfill his wish."

His response disappoints her but what can she expect? The only man he trusted was the shogun. Although she was his priestess, she never asserted her power as the miko. "He was not loyal to me… I was merely a tool to give him power, a tool for his revenge."

"No one knows what's on Nakago's mind. But all I can say is that… he is not what he seems. I knew nothing of what happened after I died—and I don't care anymore." Tomo stands up and turns away from her. "You should get dressed. The lords must be waiting for your return." He slowly picks up her robe and hands it to her, still facing the other way. Yui stands up and walks toward him, taking the robe from his hands.

"Hai… Thank you for holding my hand… It made all the difference when I was asleep…" She turns the other way and let the blanket fall from her shoulders. It created a sound as it fell and the fire slightly burns away from them.

"You spent more time with him than with anyone else. He took off his armor at your presence countless times. If someone got c lose to him, it is you, Yui-sama—not me or Soi. His loyalty to you is something only you can tell for yourself." Yui clutches the cloth and gently unbundles it in her hands, slightly surprised that he continues the conversation.

"Let's stop talking about him," she says, wrapping the robe around her. "Why did you jump? Why did you even cross the bridge in the first place?" Yui looks around, the cloth to tie the robe was not around. Her body froze when Tomo snakes his arms around her, very slowly tying the cloth on her.

"I want to be free of everything. Rather, I want to rid of this loyalty. When one is bound for a long time, it takes more than just death to be unbound." He pulls the ties and she holds her breath as he make a ribbon. His breath leaves hot moist air on her ears and the skin on her back prickles at their closeness. "Why did you jump? You didn't know I am your warrior. Tell me, why care for someone like me?" Tomo finished tying her robe and his pale smooth hand lands flat on her stomach.

"You were calling me and I answered. I didn't know it then, but I knew that in my heart, I wanted to save you," she answers slowly, trying her best to not react negatively to their closeness. Is he taking advantage of her? But he prefers men, why would he…?

"And because of that I am indebted to you… I am tied again to another debt I did not even want to repay." His hands move away immediately and Yui turns to him, surprised that he moved away too soon. Tomo's back was against her and even though they are a few meters away, Yui feels like he was spaces and lifetimes away.

"Don't be. I am only doing what I should have done as your miko. I am only fulfilling what I'm supposed to do. It's clear to me now, the role I have forgotten even though I used to understand it more than Miaka…"

"Role…?"

"To save you when you cannot save yourself. I am supposed to be your pillar. I'm sorry I failed to be the miko you wanted. I hope, someday, I will be able to do it right." Tomo turns around and she smiles at him. She walks toward him, to bridge the space between them, and stops when she's an arm away. "I think you are wrong, Tomo. When you chose to jump, you chose to be free of that loyalty. It doesn't take death to be free. It takes strong will and the deep want to be your own man. At least that's what I've learned in my world." Yui smiles at the illusionist widely and looks down, blushing. "I should go ahead. Thank you for watching over me…" She picks up the blanket and wraps it around his shoulder. "You don't have to pretend the cold has not affected you. This should keep you warm for the meantime."

Yui bows down and turns away, walking back to the house with lightness she could not define. A good bath always lightens her mood and it had done rightfully so with Tomo around. For the first time since she met him, Yui realizes that Tomo exudes a very calm aura that comforts him. If he had seen her earlier than Nakago, would she turn out to be a different miko? Would she become better or worse? A smile makes its way on her face. Even though they have the same preferences, she could not help but feel warm at his presence.

The illusionist smiles as he watch the miko leave, this time, the act reaches his eyes. "Your world…"

--

By noon, after sharing a lunch of steamed fish and rice, the group prepares to leave. Yui could still not ask the rest of the deities where they plan to go or what they are looking for. They seem to be going around the place with no specific destination, yet their moves are calculated.

"We should be riding off now," the Lord of the Morning states and pulls the Lady of the Hearth into the horse. Yui nods and the Lord of the Rain moves his horse toward her. He offers her his hand, but before Yui could take it, the illusionist comes out of the house and walks toward them in his usual swagger. Yui turns to him and surprise registers over her face at his sudden transformation.

"I wish to have a word with Yui-sama before she leaves," he tells them in an arrogant yet mischievous manner, in a voice she would always remember him by. Yui walks toward him and smiles. Although he seems every bit handsome—but queer—she likes his happy easygoing character better than the brooding one. Before she could speak, Tomo cups her face and captures her mouth for a kiss. Her eyes widen and her body seems to be stuck into place as he explores the insides of her mouth. The Lady of the Hearth gasps behind her and horses neigh. Satisfied, Tomo moves away, ever so slowly with a smug expression on his handsome face. Their eyes met and his once cold gray eyes dance at the sight of her. "You have my loyalty and all of me."

"What…?" Yui stutters, still standing still as Tomo looks in an intensity she never thought he'd give her. His mark shines brightly underneath his robe and Yui's forehead starts to glimmer, throbbing, as if answering him. Rays of blue filled them and instead of feeling afraid, Yui feels it again—the familiar comfort he exudes. She can easily distinguish his light from hers and for the first time, she genuinely feels understanding him, as if their souls are conversing in a higher level of existence.

"I have shown you my face, and my mark, and my soul," he whispers, still looking at her intently, still cupping her face. "I will wait for you the way I always do and when you finally arrive, I will make sure that it is _I_ who will find you first." Tomo gently plants a kiss on her forehead, on her now scorching mark. "And you will fulfill my wish…"

"Wish?"

Tomo smirks and the light gently fades. He smiles wider, bringing his hand down and cutting the last connection they had. "I will see you again in another lifetime, Yui-sama…"

"Hai… See you soon, Tomo-sama," Yui says softly, meaning each word. Yes, she will see him soon.

--

_**A/N: **I just wrote this down and posted it, never got to re-read it so I'm really sorry for the grammar lapses. __I used the phrase "merely a tool" in remembrance of what Nakago thinks of his mother in the Gaiden novels. Just thought it might be appropriate. And Tomo's wish? To see Yui's world of course, and loosely based on Nuriko wanting to go to Miaka's world and date her. Ehehehe. And yes, I'm twisting the reason behind Nakago's evil plan… It was a very random thought but I realized Nakago's line of thoughts is one of the mysteries that will always make me love him for Yui. :D Don't forget to leave reviews!_


End file.
